The Glass Rose
by Spirit of the Silver Wolves
Summary: (Sequel to A Cat for a Demon) Catherine Demetrio is back home safe but this time, she's known as Sakura. Sebastian finds her just how he promised. It's almost too good to be true when they meet and everything goes according to plan. Little does Catherine know that her life is in his hands by a single rose, that could shatter at any minute.(rated T for language and future violence)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Summary: **

**(Sequel to A Cat for a Demon) Catherine Demetrio is back home safe but this time, she's known as Sakura. Sebastian finds her just how he promised. It's almost too good to be true when they meet and everything goes according to plan. Sebastian takes Catherine to an old antique shop where she finds a glass rose. Sebastian buys the rose and keeps it safe. Little does Catherine know that her life is in his hands by a single rose, that could shatter at any minute. Sebastian wants to give Catherine the life she wanted but with her life too much at stake, he isn't sure if he really can.**

* * *

**Oooh, I'm so excited! I can't believe I finally got this up tonight! I'm so excited.(said that twice :D) I hope you guys like this, because have a seat load full of ideas for this.**

**I anged a few minor things from the original copy, because it didn't really add up to how I typed out the rest of the chapters. Hope fully you'll still enjoy it. **

**Ok, so I'll just be quiet and let you read.**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji! Enjoy!**

* * *

**TPOV**

A young girl walked gently across the sidewalk. Her brown shoulder-length hair curled upward at the ends. Her bright blue eyes shone in the setting sun. She wore a dark brown leather jacket over her purple shirt. She wore dark blue skinny jeans and black converse. Around her neck were silver dog tags. A blue ribbon was tied around her wrist.

Behind her walked a tall thin man. His hair was raven coloured and his red eyes shone the same way as the girl's eyes. The girl turned a corner and walked into the nearby bakery. She picked out a few red bean sweet rolls and loaf of white bread. She walked to the counter and waited for the owner to come and ring her up. She had little money, and the owner continued to giver her food for free.

"Please, you shouldn't do this for me..." The girl said to the owner.

"Oh, of course! I must. You may not know it, but I know we will become good friends." The owners eyes hid behind sliver hair. His lips curled up into a creepy smile.

"But you've given it to me everyday! I can't accept this."

"Fine. I'll take one dollar; you keep the rest."

"But, the loaf is five dollars! Please take it!"

"You will need it for later. You should save it. Besides, I don't need that money. I have another business as well."

"Oh, well, yes, I know that, but still!"

"hehe~ You should get going. Mommy wouldn't be happy to see you late~ hehehe!"

"Oh, alright. Again, thank you. I hope to see you tomorrow, Undertaker!" As the girl ran, her blue ribbon on her wrist danced lightly in the wind. Nearby a man-no Sebastian Michaelis watched her carefully.

After she was gone, Sebastian walked up to the counter.

"So, following you dead lovely are you?" The Undertaker cackled.

"I suppose so." Sebastian replied.

"How is your young Lord doing? I expected great things from the demon guard dog of the queen."

"He is well. She said she's been here everyday. You also seem to know each other well. Why are you letting her take things for free without paying?"

"Her family is low on funds now. She and her brother work while their mother is ill at home. Since Catherine is so young, she has a hard time getting a job."

"Does she go by the same name here?"

"I believe her family and friends call her Sakura. Her real name is Catherine, but I haven't the foggiest why she calls herself Sakura. Oh, and today is her birthday, in case you were wondering."

"Where can I find her?"

"She should be at the library right now. She will usually stays for an hour on Tuesdays. You should hurry. Oh, and wish her happy birthday for me."

Sebastian nodded and fled the bakery.

xXx

Catherine- or Sakura- was sitting on one of the chairs in the library reading a copy of Pride and Prejudice. Sebastian took a random book off of the shelf and walked towards Catherine.

"Is this seat available?" Sebastian asked.

"Heh, please. Of course." Catherine smiled.

"I saw you in the bakery earlier. I see you like red bean sweet rolls."

"Yes, they are my favourite, but they cost so much now a days, I usually only buy them on my birthday or my brother or mother's birthday."

"So who's is it today?"

"Mine, actually."

"Really? Well then, let me treat you to something."

"Like what?"

"Why don't you join me for dinner, I also have somewhere I wish to go with you. It's a lovely place. I think you'll enjoy it."

"Mmm, ok. I have to drop this off at home and visit my mom first, but then we can go. You can accompany me if you wish."

"I'd love that."

"By the way, I'm Sebastian."

"I'm C-Sakura."

They walked in a comfortable silence to her home. They kept a safe distance apart, but just enough where Sebastian's arm would occasionally bush against hers, making her blush.

"Mum, I'm home. Is John here yet?" Catherine called.

"Oh, dear, who is this... fine young man?" Her mother walked out. She was frail and short. She looked similar to Catherine, but with blonde hair.

"Mother, he's just a friend. Where is John?"

"Hmm, I haven't seen his face all day."

"What about father? Have you heard from him lately?"

"Uh, well. Actually we need to talk about that."

"Hmm?" She glances to Sebastian standing still by the door.

"Never mind. Today's your birthday, go have fun! I will call you when John get's home."

"Alright, Mother. I will see you later."

xXx

They had eaten at a popular elegant restaurant. It had made Catherine's skin tingle from not being dressed properly. Sebastian had told her not to worry, but that didn't exactly calm her.

After that, Sebastian took her on a walk through the town. they had stopped her at an old antique store. The outside was old and beginning to rust, but the inside was filled with lovely antique figures, music boxes, paintings and much more.

"What do you think?" Sebastian asked.

"It's amazing here!" Catherine gasped.

"I knew you'd like it here." Sebastian smiled. She stood before a row of glass figures. One caught her eye especially. It was a clear glass rose. When the light hit it, it looked like a rainbow glass rose.

"Gah, It's getting late. I need to head home. Thank you for today. We should meet again sometime." Catherine checked her watch.

"Do you need me to walk you home?" Sebastian offered.

"No, I can take a taxi. Thank you again!" She jumped up carefully and kissed him on the cheek gently then waved goodbye. He chuckled at her attept to hide her blush and hid one of his own.

After Catherine left, Sebastian gently picked up the glass rose. It turned to a violent shade of red that fogged the glass. It was the same colour of blood. Sebastian brought it to the counter and paid for it.

Sebastian left the store and held the box the rose was in close to him. "Soon, you will see. Soon, my delicate flower."

* * *

**So, how was the first chapter? I was smiling the entire time! I loved writing this chapter.**

**Ok, so this is just a pre-run at this story. I will have lots of editing to do on the other chapters, and I am planning to make this story more cheerful that the one before. So it will take lots of work. **

**I need as much help with this as possible. I'm planning for this to be a really good fanfic, so I need all the help you can give.**

**I will post 1 and two so you guys can get the second chapter right away, just because I love you guys so much!**

**finally, this story will include arcs from the anime and possibly the manga, if I can finish reading them in time. with that in mind, Ithis story will probably end up being much longer than the last with longer chapter too! **

**So, ****please R&R and fav/follow! Thanks and stay safe!**

**(reviews are highly recommended and adored!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sup?**

**I dunno what that was for XD**

**The poll is over, and I'll just say, I was kinda upset that this got tied in third place. I reaaaally wanted to do this one so I'm going to do the winner of the poll and this one. I guess losers really can win. ;P The other one will be published later on, maybe a month from now...? I'll decide later...**

**Anyways, I don't on BB(black butler)! Catherine/Sakura is mine though! Enjoy!**

* * *

**TPOV**

"Mother! Please, you must rest!" Sakura begged.

"Mother, Sakura is right. If you don't lie down, then you will grow weary. Please rest!" John begged as well.

"Pish-posh! I don't need rest. Why don't you go see that young man today, Sakura." The mother sang.

"Mother! I need to care for you!" Sakura cried.

"Shh, dear." The mother pushed Sakura towards the door. "Go!" She opened the door and slammed it shut behind Sakura.

Locked out.

"Mother! John!" Sakura banged on the door. "Never mind..."

Sakura walked aimlessly down the streets until she reached the antique store Sebastian took her to the week before. She slowly pushed the door open and walked in.

"Good morning, Sakura!" Sebastian greeted.

"Oh, hello, Sebastian. I should have known you worked here." Sakura smiled. She walked straight to the counter.

"How are you today?"

"Fine... My mother kicked me out of the house today. She told me to see you. I guess she won the fight after all."

"Yes, I'm glad she did. I wouldn't have been able to see you then."

"Oh... Do you possibly still have that rose I was looking at tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid someone bought it last night. I really do wish we had it for you. I'm sure you'd keep it well."

"Perhaps..."

"Hmm, do you mind helping me with something?"

"I suppose, what is it?" Catherine snapped her head up from looking at the ground.

"Come around the counter and in the back with me, I'll show you."

She did as she was told. In the back, glass sheets and iron plates were sorted out evenly. The glass and iron sheets were divided among colour and size.

"Have you ever blown glass before?" Sebastian asked. She shook her head. "Well then, I'll teach you."

He sat her down on a stool and threw an apron on her. He handed her a glass tube and heavy metal pliers. He hung his arms around her neck to reach the tube. He showed her how to blow it into different shapes and how to make it different colours.

_Why am I so calm? He has his arms around my neck! Why does Sebastian make me feel so... relaxed?_

**Flashback**

_"Sebastian, why did you chose to stay by me? Even now, after I've cause so much trouble... you stay with me?"_

_"I feel-even as a demon- there are things I must protect. As it has been said 'above all things, all are putrid, but only one thing must never die... a gentle butterfly.' You, my lady Catherine, are the gentle butterfly. That is why I must love you, because no one else has. I choose to love you, because I don't have to. I want to love you, only because I'm not forced to love you."_

_His hands curled around her gentle, slim waist. He pulled her close and held her tightly. His soft lips pushed against hers._

**End**

The glass shattered as soon as it hit the ground.

"Ah, Sebastian, I'm so-so sorry! I'll clean it up." Sakura pled. Her voice shook.

"No, no, I will do it. But, I have a question. What did you see?" Sebastian held her chin between his thumb and pointer finger.

"I-who is Catherine? Why did you say you were a demon?" Sakura asked, her voice shaking from the fear.

"I will explain everything." The bell rang from the front. "But I have a customer. Please... Please wait here. Do not try to leave, please."

She nodded and sat. He left to the front. She could hear him talking to the customer.

"Yes, she is here now."

"Is she well? I felt ill a moment ago. Tell me you did not scare the living ghost out of her?"

"Not exactly. She had a memory shake loose from her past and scared her. I did nothing to her."

"I beg to differ. Is she even still back there? I have the feeling she doesn't quite trust you anymore."

"Undertaker, I know she may not trust me, but she has the sense to stay here when I tell her to."

"Very well, but remember what I told you, keep that rose safe."

"Yes, I know. It is the only reason she is alive. I will keep it protected."

Good..."

"Undertaker, why do you suddenly care for her so much?"

"Some things are meant to be discovered, not be told in stories." The Undertaker smiled and left.

"You owe me an explanation. Speak!" Sakura called from the doorway behind him.

"Hmm, later. You should go home. It's getting late." Sebastian replied.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why he told you to protect that rose!"

"Lock the store when you leave!" Sebastian handed her the keys and left quickly.

"Really?!" Sakura shouted.

xXx

Sebastian returned to the store the next day. When he walked to the back, Sakura was blowing glass in the shape of a flower.

"C-Sakura, have you been here all night?" Sebastian asked.

"Uhmmm." She hummed

"Sakura, did you even sleep?"

"No."

"Why didn't you go home?"

"I told you, I wasn't leaving until I got an explanation."

"But- Fine. If you really want one, I'll tell you. The reason that rose is so special is because I was going to give it to you for your birthday. I called myself a demon because I'm devilishly crafted with skills. Catherine is an old... friend of mine. Answers your questions?"

"Hmm, no."

"No?!"

"Right. The 'Undertaker' said that it, the rose, was the only reason I was alive. Why is that?"

Sebastian sighs before groaning. "I... can't tell you. If I did, you would be afraid. I can, however take you to meet someone. Meeting him might pull out more memories."

"Well, alright. I guess I can trust you..."

"Always." Sebastian gave his signature smile and snatched up his keys. "I can close the store for one day."

xXx

They arrived at a large, beautiful mansion. The garden was elegantly kept; the entire place looked like it was recently built. Sebastian walked up to the door and unlocked it. Sakura was close behind him.

"My Lord, I am here." Sebastian called.

"You are early. Wha- Oh, Catherine." A boy who looked twenty-one walked down the stairs.

"No, sir, this is Sakura."

"Ah, um... Good day, sir." Sakura smiled and curtsied gently.

"Heh, how high in class do you think I am?" the boy teased.

"What- I mean, um, as what I guess, you're a very high class?"

"Not even. I am merely the queen's watch dog. Anyhow, I am Ciel Phantomhive." He shook hands with her. Her face ran pale and she jolted back, as if she grew afraid of him.

"C-Sakura? Sebastian!" Ciel shouted.

**Flashback**

_"Watch dog, eh? Is that a joke? I hate dogs yet something about you tells me to stay close by." Catherine's eyes shone red before shimmering back to simple blue._

_"Really, perhaps that means you should be my ward." Ciel smiled._

_"You're ward?!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"I-I couldn't- I have my own family name to watch out for!"_

_"Pity. Catherine, you know, even if no one in this manor doesn't show it, you mean plenty to us. If something were to happen to you, we would all be lost."_

_"Ciel..."_

_"Remember that, you should know that I don't say such kind things often."_

_"Of course. Thank you. Sometimes I question my importance. I am very honoured."_

**End**

"So, Sakura, again what did you see?" Sebastian asked.

"How-"

"Why don't we talk over tea?" Ciel interrupted her.

"Very well. My Lord. Mey-Rin, please excuse Sakura to the tea room." Sebastian called.

"Yes sir!" A maid named MeyRin said. "Please follow me, m'lady."

After they left, Ciel spoke up. "You need to tell her. Everything."

"My Lord-"

"I will make that an order if you do not do so. She means much to us all, even Lizzie. I trust that you take care of that?"

"Of-"

"M'lady, slow down!" The maid shouted. Sakura ran right passed Sebastian and Ciel and out the door. Sebastian and Ciel followed her.

They finally caught up with her. She was on her knees crying in front of a burning house. Fire fighters were trying to put the fire out but were failing miserably.

"Catherine!" Ciel knelt beside her. "Is-is this your-your h-home?"

"Uhuh..." She cried loudly. Her voice was scratchy and breaking. She buried her face into Ciel's jacket. He held her against him as he watch the fire destroy the home.

"Stay with us tonight. I have plenty of room. Unless you have elsewhere to stay..."

"I Don't. They-they were all I had." Sakura wept.

"I'm so sorry, C-Sakura. I wish I could do something..." Ciel whispered. He adjusted her to where Sebastian could hold her against him. Ciel talked with another fire fighter that was waiting for orders.

"Sebastian, take her home. I need to talk to someone first."

xXx

Sebastian had decided not to tell her then, after all, she had just lost her family.

"I'm back... with someone else." Ciel groaned form the halls. Sebastian and Sakura walked out to the hall.

"Undertaker?" They both said. Instead of standing there, Sakura ran to him and hugged him tight.

"You'd better not go too! I'll kill you again if you even think about it!" Sakura cried.

"Hmm, finally talking to me this way again?" The undertaker teased.

"I'm confused, why is-"

"When I seven, I was abandoned. Undertaker adopted me and raised me until I was twelve. I started living with my mother and brother. They aren't my real mom or brother, but I grew fond of them in a short two years." Sakura said pulling away from the undertaker.

"Since when are you nice?" Ciel smirked. "Wait, you're only fourteen?"

"Uhuh, how old did you think I was?"

"Sixteen..." After that, Undertaker and Sakura began laughing.

"So, I'm guessing you told her?" Ciel whispered and looked at Sebastian.

"No, my Lord, not yet." Sebastian bowed.

"Sebastian-"

"Well, how about it? Come back home with me?" The Undertaker offered Sakura.

"But, I already said I'd stay here. Maybe next time." Sakura smiled toward the Undertaker.

"Hehe, Alright. Stop by tomorrow when you can. I need to speak with you." Undertaker laughed and left.

"Let's get her to bed, Sebastian. She must be exhausted." Ciel smiled. His red eyes shone in a mysterious way.

* * *

**Ok, was it worth the wait?**

**I'm going to try to do plenty of arcs, cliff hangers, and of course, fluff.**

**However, the fluff with be slow. I want to try where it's not like my pair is falling over each other by the fourth chapter.**

**Also, the first flashback took place after they kill Catherine's(1st Catherine) father the first time. While they were walking home.**

**The second flashback took place on a random day at the manor. (*both flashbacks took place during the time of A Cat for a Demon*)**

**unfortunately, they were not in the last story so don't go looking for them! -_-**

**So, as you know, Catherine was a cat demon on in the previous story, so I've been thinking of how to make her look in her cat form. So, I need your opinion. Should Catherine be-**

**1) just like before- human form then the giant black cat form**

**2) human form with a cat tail and ears**

**3) same as 2 but with a second form as the giant cat form**

**4) or just human**

**You guys can decide and by the time I get the next chapter up, your decisions will be revealed and tallied to see what Cat will be. So, please put this^ into your review as well because it will change the course of the story quite a lot depending on which form she takes!**

**Finally, are you shocked what I did? Surprised that the Undertaker is Catherine's adopted father? I bet you were... ^.^**

**Also, just a hint, Sakura won't be her name for much longer, but that name will also affect the story greatly, so keep that in mind.**

**Also, very last sentence(sorta)... anyone caught on? If you've seen the last episode of Kuroshitsuji II, you'd know what I did. ;p**

**Ok, so now that that is out of the way, please R&R and fav/follow! Thanks and stay safe! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hmm... I see most people are super excited I'm back with a brand new story. YAY! You guys make me so happy sometime-no, all the time! **

**I was really trying to decide whether I should post this or not today, but, because you guys are amazing, I did. I've been going through some rock stuff between a certain guy that is in a certain relationship with me... and he's been making me seriously angry lately. I had a bad day today, so I figured updating would make me happy. And it did!**

**Ok, enough of my sob stories... Please enjoy! and, as you know, I'll never own black butler... *sigh***

* * *

**TPOV**

"Sebastian, when do you plan to tell her?" Ciel asked-clearly annoyed by this returning question. He looked towards the glass rose sitting gently on the shelf in the glass case.

"Soon. I just need her to discover more about her past before I tell." Sebastian looked to the rose as well. He stood and walked over to it. He slowly took the rose from the clear glass box. He held it close to him as he walked back over to Ciel.

"He soul is fading. She is loosing her light. I worry we may already be too late." The flower had faded from its bright-red to a dark-red. It was almost as if it was wilting.

"I see... We need to hurry. What have you heard about Claude and Alois?" Ciel leaned on his desk. He looked frustrated.

"Nothing... I have searched for them, but it's almost as if they have disappeared."

"I need you to find them! Alois is part of recovering her memories!" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Enter!" Sebastian quickly put away the rose as Sakura entered.

"Uh, I just wanted to let you know I was heading to school. After that, I will be heading to the funeral parlour." Sakura tucked her head in the door. She had a nervous blush on her face.

"Before you go, do you know anyone by the name Alois Trancy?" Ciel asked.

"Oh, Yeah! He's my best friend from school. We see each other everyday, but he is in America for a business trip. He will be back next week." Sakura walked all the way in this time.

"You-Sebastian! Never mind. Sakura, be careful on your way to school." Ciel sighed.

"Yes sir!" Sakura nodded and left anxiously.

"Follow her..." Ciel whispered to Sebastian.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian bowed and quickly disappeared.

xXx

During lunch, she sat talking with a young blonde boy, who, as Sebastian guessed was Alois.

"Did she lie, or did he come back early?" He said to himself. He was perched on the room of the school, watching her closely. He listened in on her with his acute hearing.

"So is that weird?" She asked.

"Maybe. Recently I have been having them too." The blonde boy said.

"At the same time? What has Claude said?"

"He wants to see you. Something about talking to you about a glass flower." Sebastian stiffened.

"A glass... flower? Alois, do you mean a glass rose?"

"Yeah! He said it was a rose. A glass rose that was red in the sunlight."

"No... way. I need to see Undertaker. Come with me!" She grabbed his hand, leaving their lunches behind. She pulled him through the courtyard to the main gate.

"It's locked. What now?" Alois asked.

"Um," She jammed her foot into one of the holes in the fence, boosting herself up. "Your turn."

"Wha-I'm not doing that! what if I tear my uniform?"

"Alois!"

Alright!" They climbed over the fence and started running. "Where to?"

"First, Bakery. If he isn't there, Funeral Parlour."

"Fun-er-al par-lour? That place gives me the creeps!"

"Guess it's time to be scared out of your skin!"

xXx

They ended up going to the Funeral Parlour after all. Neither of the males minded Alois being there after a few minutes-even while Alois was slightly creeped out. Undertaker knew they could trust Alois, and Alois enjoyed the Undertaker's strange humour.

"Heehee, so, you've heard of the darker side of the rose? I'm entertained. Perhaps I should tell you more about it."

"Wait. you know more about the rose? You have to tell us!" Alois sat up anxiously.

"I suppose I can." Undertaker had that sly grin again. "I'll tell you, but, do not take this out on them once you know. They have only tried to protect you."

"I promise. So, please tell me!" Sakura begged.

"That rose holds something of yours inside. Something to which if it did not exist, you'd be dead... or well... another form of a demon, that it~ hehehe."

"Her... soul?" Alois asked.

"Heehee, how would you know that?" Undertaker fingered a skull on the desk with one of his long, black-painted nails.

"Claude is a demon, so I know a little about them. He is slowly teaching me more about them."

"Heehee, yes. Your soul is being protected by a delicate glass flower. If that flower breaks, you either die, or become a demon. But, in order to become a demon, you must have demon blood in your system. That is why Sebastian is protecting it with his life; he and the Earl are. You see you- Well, I'll let Sebastian tell you that story."

"Undertaker, can I ask you one last question?" Sakura asked.

"I suppose..."

"Are Sebastian and Ciel demons?"

"What a peculiar question. What do you think?"

"Yeah, they are aren't they?"

"Hmm, only for a laugh shall I reveal such private info."

"They are" Alois and Sakura said in unison.

When they were just about to leave, Sakura turned back around and sat down across from Undertaker again.

"Heehee~ mores questions?" He fingered her hair next. She simple shook it off and let him fiddle wither long brown locks.

" I need to know if I should tell them. It seems like they know about my past, so maybe I should tell them I remembered it all last night."

"Heehee~ what do you think you should do? All you need is their trust when you show them your little secret." He moved his hand to the top of her head and brushed her fingers through her hair, making cat-like ears unfold from the pulled back hair lied over them.

"So, you're saying that I tell them I remember but keep this thing a secret? They knew I was a cat before, how much worse could this be? I'm basically the same as I was then too!"

She turned to Alois who was trying not to smirk at her hidden cat ears.

"Your choice, deary. But, remember that I warned you. I am a reaper after all, I would follow the warnings of a reaper if I was you." He cackled again and disappeared to the back of the parlour to 'play' with his 'guests'.

She let out a heavy sigh then spoke up "Alright, fine! Call me Catherine from now on, Alois. I think it's about time I let them figure things out for themselves." She gave a simple wink to him and grabbed his hand to lead him out the door, after tucking her ears beneath her hair.

xXx

**Sebastian's POV**

"Yo, Phantomhive, Michaelis! Get you butts down here, please!?" Catherine called from the bottom floor.

"Gee, Cat, nice way tell 'em you're gonna spend the night at my place, huh?" I heard an oh-so-familiar voice reply to her.

The young Master and I made our way down quickly and he stopped short "Trancy!"

"Oh look! The Phantomhive Princess has come to visit!" Alois retorted. Catherine fell to the floor laughing.

"Al-alo-Alois! Be-be-be n-n-nice! " Catherine tried to say, bur her studdering mad the Young Lord even more furious.

"What is that thing doing in my manor?!" The young lord protested.

Finally, Catherine had stopped her laughing fits and stood with the help of Alois. "I'm stay at his home tonight. I just brought him here for a second so I could grab my book I left here. It's something I have to read for school. We're leaveing as soon as I get it." She slowly made her way to her room but stopped for a momment. "I wouldn't suggest making Ciel mad, Alois, you know what he is!" A door closed, signalling she went in her room.

"I'm guessing Claude told you I was a demon then you just HAD to tell Sakura didn't you?" The Young Lord barked back to Alois' innocent look.

"Actually, she goes by Catherine from today on, and no, she figured it out that you were two were demons, I was just with her at the time. However, since we are so close, she would have told me within an hour." He snickered after his last statement, making the Young lord nearly punch him.

"No, Master!" I grabbed his arm holding him back. Nearly forgetting he was strong now due to his demonic skills, he broke away from my grasp and held Alois to the wall.

"A-Alois!" Catherine dropped her book and ran down the steps and pulled the Young Lord away with great strength. "D-Didin't I tell you not to make him mad?"

"I-I didn't! He asked a simple question and I told him the truth! I didn't try to make him mad!" Alois whined and clung to the back of Catherine. "Man, Claude is going to kill me now!"

"How did you- wait are you still-" The young Lord looked at me for a momment then back at her. I too was shocked at the sight.

Her eyes were demonic-red.

"My-my, I knew the cat demons had improved, but I hadn't know they improved this much!" I smiled at her eyes.

"Shut up..." Catherine muttered and blushed. She hid her eyes again. "Besides, you don't even know what I look like! You've only seen my eyes. Don't get your hopes up to see anything else! Anyways... We should go. I don't want Claude getting on you for being here." She quickly began making her way out of the manor.

"Wait!" The Young Lord called. "Alois called you Catherine, does that mean you remember it all?"

"My name has always been Catherine, but I have been running for quite some time now, so I changed my name. But, yes, I remember..." She sighed and pushed Alois out the door further, slamming it behind her.

* * *

**I don't know what to think of this chapter to be honest... I'm kinda hating it and kinda loving it... -.-**

**So, the arcs with start on the next chapter. I just needed a few fillers to get you into the story.**

**I dink iz woorch!**

**Oh, I have a surprise for you!**

**I'm posting two chapters today. In the middle of reading over this, I decided even I couldn't bare the wait to get the next chapter out.  
****I can't promise there will be two chapters out every time, but this time I'm doing so. It's just a little thank you gift for being such awesome readers!**

**So, without further ado... Onto the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**So, here is the start of the first arc. It will basically be the same, but with more futuristic inputs, and with my OCs inclusion, of course. :p**

**I'll tell you this... if you wanna find out more about 2014 Catherine, you'd better read this... it's got some 'past' info on here that will be really helpful for you to remember later on.**

**Okaaaay, i'll stop attempting to spoil the info. just read it before I ruin the whole chapter!**

* * *

** TPOV(third person)**

"Young master, I brought your afternoon tea and pie." Sebastian entered Ciel Phantomhive's study with a troll loaded with a tea pot, tea cup, plate, and the pie.

"Haven't I told you? I don't care for that today..." Ciel snapped at Sebastian. His cruelty had increased of the passed two days.

"Whatever could be the matter, M'Lord?"

"It's Catherine! No matter what I do, I can't seem to track her! I spoke to Alois Trancy to find about her whereabouts, but he hasn't seen her for two days. She hasn't been at her school either."

"Should there be an order hidden beneath those statements, My Lord?"

"Sebastian, this is an order- Find Catherine Demetrio and return her here safely!"

Sebastina bowed, and placed his hand cleanly and elegantly over his heart. Still bowed he spoke where is voice echoed across the study. "Yes, Master."

"What are you waiting for? GO!" Ciel shouted firmly. His anger steered over the embracing form of the Phantomhive butler. Sebastian nodded and quickly left.

Not long after Sebastian disappeared, a thunder-like rumble echoed from the walls near the window behind the Earl.

"What the-" Ciel was tossed viciously onto the ground and was struck with an unfamiliar scent. A cloth was smothered against his nose and mouth forcing him to inhale the toxins. Ciel fell limp on the floor of the study. A strange figure cloaked in black lifted him firmly and jumped from the window with the Earl in his arms.

"My, my, the lonely Earl- so easy to tame. With only a simple anti-demon toxin? Ha, what a waste of my time..." The man chuckled to himself as he carried the boy away.

xXx

Sebastian parted his way back to the kitchen to dispose of the now cooled tea and pie after leaving Ciel's study. On the way, Bard, Finny and MeyRin stopped him about a certain 'mouse problem'.

"Oi, Sebastian, we've a letter!" Bard waved the letter around.

"Hmm, please, may I?" Sebastian asked, putting his hand out to take the letter. He glanced outside seeing a sniper aiming at he and the other servants. He instantly snatched the letter and shoved the pie against Bard. "Clean this up will you?" Bard had stumbled back just missing the bullet. The vase next to them shattered and spilt water and shards of ceramic everywhere. Sebastian tilted his upward at the gentle sound of glass shattering and a violent scent of an unfamiliar anti-demon toxin. He inwardly groaned at the acknowledgement of the missing Earl.

"Oh dear, well... I'll take care if this when I return. Until then, do as I said and clean that up." Sebastian ordered and took his leave. As he walked he opened the letter and read.

_Dear Head Phantomhive Butler,_

_As you have surly guessed, your dear Earl Phantomhive is indeed missing. By not he alone. _

_Yes, I have taken your sweet Catherine. She has been a lovely guest, and entertainer. _

_It is quite easy to draw blood from her thin skin. If you want to regain your dear Earl and kitten,_

_I suggest you come to the White Chapel and bring the drugs Chlaus to exchange._

"My, my, what have you gotten yourselves into?" Sebastian sighed and crumpled the note into a ball, stuffing it into his pocket inside his jacket.

xXx

"Where is it?!" A blonde man with a scar slanted across the middle of his face shouted at the demon Earl. Ciel simply smiled. "Tell me, or every one of your servants die!" Ciel laughed, earning a slap on the face and a kick in the stomach. "Well then, perhaps this little girl could take on a few hits until you decide to talk."

The man walked over to a girl sitting against the walk opposite of Ciel and pulled the blanket hiding her face.

"Catherine?" Ciel barked out.

"Ah, so that's your name? Getting info on you will be easier than I thought!" The man laughed and pulled a dagger from his pocket.

" Idiot! I was trying to keep my name a secret! What are you doing here anyways, Ciel?" Catherine wiggled slightly. The bounds on her ankles and waist holding her arms behind her rubbed deeper into her skin.

"_I _am here strictly on business. Remind me again why _you _are here?"

"I haven't the foggiest. Either way, can't you get us out of here? Considering that you are... _that_?"

"No, he gave me something... it's weakened me. What about you? You're one too!"

"It seems were at a dead end-"

"ENOUGH, YOU TWO! What are you talking about?" The man shouted at the two demons.

"Azzurro, let this girl go. She had done nothing and has nothing to do with this. She-"

"How did you know I was a nekojin*?" Catherine interrupted. (*'neko'= cat - 'jin'= hybrid animal-people~ info from google)

"Nekojin?" Both men repeated.

"Don't tell me. You didn't know, Azzurro? Well then, who would have know to time me up in wet anti-demon ropes? As well as that, I have a tear on my ear and my tail is bleeding. Care to explain, Azzurro?"

"D-did you say-"

"Yes, Ciel, I have a tail and cat ears. Wanna see them?" Catherine smirked at Ciel's shocked look. She shook her head, making her bobby pins fall from her hair. Her cat ears popped up from underneath the unpinned hair. The ears were the same colour of her hair, except the light tint of pink on the nside. A brown tail suddenly appeared at her side flopping gently on the ground.

"What the- but you didn't look like that before!" Ciel gaped.

"Wha- Edward didn't tell me about this!" Azzurro gaped along with Ciel.

"Edward... I should have guessed that's why I'm here..." Catherine growled. Her eyes shone a dark pink and looked just like cat eyes. The ropes around her rubbed against her skin again and she hissed, struggling to make the burning stop.

"Catherine! Azzurro, let her go!" Ciel almost begged.

"Sorry, kid, but I'm getting paid big bucks." Azzurro responded playing with his silver gun.

"He's sparing your life, ain't he? He threatened your life. Killed a man right in front of ya, didn't he?" Catherine barked, laughing almost.

"Shut up!" Azzurro kicked Catherine in the stomach, knocking her onto her side. She yowled in pain, and coughed up blood.

"Quit, Catherine, you're causing your own pain! Sebastian will be here soon, I'm sure of it." Ciel yelled. Catherine laughed.

"Relying on Sebastian, are you?" Catherine laughed again.

"What? No, I just can't get either of us out of here and- Catherine, if you don't stop, he'll kill you!"

"Shut up, the both of you!" Azzurro threw the dagger he had earlier pulled out, and threw it at Catherine, landing it in deep in her shoulder. He then walked over to Ciel and kicked him a few times. Catherine whined in pain on her back, and Ciel growled at Azzurro.

"Ciel... He's here..." Catherine whispered to Ciel.

xXx

Sebastian stood on the hood of the vehicle that was dangling ever-so-gently off the side of the large bridge, where it could fall and crash at the bottom of the throughway.

"Now then, who are you working for?" Sebastian asked seriously. The phone was clutched tightly in his hand. It had been squeezed so tightly, that it had crumbled into a few pieces.

When they were silent, he asked again, with even more fierceness. "Ah, w-w-we work for a m-man named Azzurro!"

"Thank you, gentlemen. I apologize for interrupting in your business." Sebastian bowed and jumped away. He landed on the bridge carefully and checked his pocket watch as the car fell to the bottom of the throughway. "My, my, how late it's gotten... If I don't hurry, dinner will never be prepared in time." He sighed and ran quickly to the white chapel.

Once he arrived, the entire chapel was guarded by dozens of men with guns. It was so guarded not even a rat get pass however, a demon butler was a different story. He appared behind the first set of men and introduced himself kindly. "Oh, hello. I represent the Phantomhive family."

"Eh? Who da 'ell is dis guy? Get him!" At once all the men began to shoot at him, but Sebastian easily maundered around each bullet tossing his silver platter at the gunners like a Frisbee. He hit several of them in the head, and others in the throat. By the time he was done, men lied around the entire outside of the white chapel, with twisted arms and sliced necks or heads. He hummed a simple tune as he made his way inside.

As soon as he got in the building, gunners rapidly fired at him from his left. He quickly raised his silver platter-blocking the bullets. He jumped up and threw the silver utensils at each of them- some hitting them in the heads others in the heart. He continued on snatching up the plates off the table in the same room. He tossed them just the same as the platter and nocked most the men out cold- sending them into an eternal rest. Once he was done with that end if the batch, he moved on up to the highest room, where his dearly beloved and his master were being kept.

Azzurro sat against his desk with his silver gun in his hand waiting for the Phantomhive butler to waltz in the room, expecting to be handed his master with ease. Although, that wasn't entirely true. Sebastian knew he'd have to put up somewhat of a fight to get his dear helpless ones back- but not much of one. Footsteps could be heard right outside the door and Azzurro simply smirked. The doors flew open, and there he stood- adorned with a dark smile and clad in black.

"Well, do you have da key to the warehouse?" Azzurro asked, pointing his gun towards Sebastian. By warehouse, he meant the actual warehouse where the drugs where being held. Sebastian pulled out the key and nodded.

"Now, now, it's right here. now, if you'd please-" On that mark, five men jumped through a painting hanging on the wall and fired at Sebastian- one bullet plucking him between the eyes. Ciel and Catherine gasped, but knew all to well that he'd only been playing around with the snipers.

"Baka!" Catherine shouted form the ground.

"Eh? Isn't that Japanese? Where did a simple commoner like you learn such a word?" Azzurro chuckled.

"And I'm guessing you haven't the clue what it means..." Catherine scoofed and looked away.

"Why you-!" Azzurro raised his gun at Catherine ready to shoot her.

"Sebastian, how long to you plan on playing dead like the dog you were named after?" Ciel growled at the acting butler.

"Not much longer..." Sebastian chuckled. Instantly, he rose off the ground with a bend in his back leaning backwards. His head shook lightly and he spat the bullets out of his mouth. "Would you like these back?" He smiled darkly and threw his hand towards the five snipers, flinging the bullets into their own skulls.

"Wha- how?!" Azzurro jumped. He held Ciel and Catherine shoulder-to-shoulder at gun point. "Come any closer, and I'll shoot em booth!"

"Sebastian, this is an order, save me-us, now!" Ciel used his own demon powers to untie the eye patch hiding his covenant mark.

Yes, My Lord." Sebastian stepped forward and Azzurro fired. Ciel turned and smirked at him.

"Wha-" Azzurro looked up and saw Sebastian smirked down at him too. Sebastian held the bullet between his pointer finger and thumb.

"You should be careful where you aim that. Someone may get hurt. I'll just return this to you." Sebastian dropped the bullet into the pocket on the outside of Azzurro's jacket making him gape. "Now... If you'd be so kind... back away from my 'kitten'!" He smirked and made the man's arm twist unnaturally. The man screamed in pain as he dropped the gun.

Sebastian lifted Ciel carefully, setting him on a chair. He instantly snapped the ropes around Ciel and made his way back to Catherine. He picked her up and saw that Ciel had stood to let Sebastian set her down on the chair. He snapped the ropes around her and carefully pulled the dagger from her shoulder- as it had caused her to grow extremely weak and tired. She collapsed against Sebastian and whimpered in pain. Her tail curled around his wrist, showing her affection. He chuckled and carefully moved her over to Ciel.

"Well then, finish this, Sebastian." Ciel commanded. Sebastian nodded. Suddenly the room looked like black feathers had begun to fall down from the room. Sebastian's and Ciel's eyes glowed red in the darkness. Ciel's final parting words could have been the new scary story to tell by the way his cold voice chilled the room even more.

"Goodbye, Mr. Azzurro."

xXx

"You b*st*rd!" Catherine shouted, and slapped Sebastian as hard as her weak arms could.

Ciel muffled a chuckle and glanced up at her. "What's the problem?"

"This sick pervert changed my clothes! How dare you! I may remember from the past that I enjoyed it, but you'll have to earn my affection again, Sebastian! I will not be easy to tame!"

"I apologize, but the servants were running errands for us, and would not return for hours. I did not want you to wake in such messy clothes. I will try my best to regain your trust and affection. Although, that day before you passed out, you did show a lovely hint of affection..."

"What?"

"You held my hand with your tail... It was so soft..." He hummed at the thought of cuddling with his precious kitten at night.

"You sick perverted old man! I don't know what your thinking, but you must be insane to think such things to make you as bright as an angel! Ugh, the reason I did that was because my tail was aching and I was trying to tell you I was too weak to stay away!"

"Hmm, that isn't how I saw it..."

"Ugh!" She slapped him once again. "I'm going to quickly lay some ground rules. No sex. No sick thoughts about me in any way. No sexual harassment- physical or verbal. And I'm fourteen- take it slow will ya?" She sighed angrily and marched away. The males could here her feet above them on the rooftop.

"Sebastian, please try not to bother our guest. I know all and well you intend to regain her love, but remember, she is more delicate this time. She is right, you should indeed take things at a slower pace for now." Ciel sighed as he bit into a small round chocolate truffle.

" Yes,Master. May I ask, what is that?" Sebastian said after bowing at the Young Lord's order.

"A truffle. Catherine made them and brought them to me when she came to... scold you. Would you like one?" Ciel mumbled before unknowingly offering one. Sebastian was also highly shocked and amused by this.

"No, my Lord. Even if they were made by her, I have no true fondness of such sweet things..."

"I see... perhaps you should go apologize to her. And be honest this time. Don't sound so formal!" Ciel scolded in an unacknowledged kind way. Sebastian bowed and took his leave to join Catherine on the roof.

"Hey, Sebastian..." She turned and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I did such a thing without your consent. I should have been more careful. At the time, I was more worried about your wounds then your pride."

"Heh, don't worry about it. I'm sorry for going off on you. Alois used to tease me the same way you do, but eventually, he got hurt because certain people thought we were together. He was kidnapped and brutally raped because of my stupidity. The people who are hunting me now were the cause of him getting hurt. That's when he met up with Claude again. Had he not shown up, Alois would be dead, and I probably would be too." She hugged her knees and sighed. "You probably don't even care, heh..."

"No, I do! Please tell me more!" Sebastian said quickly. He sat next to her and held her hand carefully. "Is... this alright?"

"Hehe, yeah. Alois stopped teasing me after that, because he knew it scared me that he'd get hurt again."

"You really care about him, don't you?"

"Mhmm. He's basically a real brother to me. He's been by my side since we were two. Even when I was a kit."

"A kit?"

"My mother used to call kittens kits, because cat demons are all born as cats up until a year old, then we learn to change our forms and sizes."

"So you can be the size of a regular cat?"

"Yep, and a really large cat, but that's only for fighting. After I was abandoned at seven, I had planned to live with Alois, in hiding as his pet cat, but Undertaker found me first."

"What made you decide to trust him?"

"He was a shinigami. He decided my fate for me, so I didn't have to. At first, I thought he was there to kill me, but then he took me in as his own and raised me, even when I was a cat demon. In fact, I think he enjoyed the fact I was a cat- always wandering around and breaking glasses form the shelves and hundreds of dollars of milk for me because I wanted it so badly."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Well, that was one, but shoot..." She squeezed his hand, and smiled up at him.

"Heh, why did you change your name?"

"I knew that was coming... Well, I'll just say this for now- Sakura is a Japanese name, and back at the White chapel I said 'Baka' which is 'stupid' in Japanese. Just remember that for now, 'K?"

"Hmm, somehow, I fell like you're hiding quite a lot..."

"... I am." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before standing to return back inside.

* * *

**Ok, EEEEEEE! **

**Best chapter so far! well, I thought so anyways... hehe. **

**I ****threw out quite a few hints for later chapters. So remember exactly what Catherine said to remember, because it will probably be super helpful to know later along.**

**Oh, you know what the next arc is? Jack the Ripper! Mu fav arc eva! **

**I really hope you guys liked this, because it literally took me two days to type this all out, edit it, re-edit it, check to make sure I got all the awesome scenes in and then put in this part.**

**Ok, so I got this really cool idea from another author that I just have to borrow. **

**Basically, you guys ask a question to any character that has been mentioned from the beginning on, as long as the aren't dead, and I- I mean- they will answer them for you. You can ask questions concerning the story, or questions like 'what's your favourite candy, (insert character name here)?'**

**As of right now, you can ask these following characters questions: Ciel, Sebastian, Catherine, Undertaker, Alois, Bard/finny/MeyRin, and me! You can aske me any questions you like as well, and I'll answer them just like they will. **

**Just remember, I DO NOT OWN THIS LITTLE BIT! I AM SIMPLY BORROWING IT FROM ONE OF MY FAVOURITE AUTHORS!**

**Ok, so, R&R fav/follow, ask questions and please stay safe! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5- Jack the ripper~ part 1- ripe with wounds**

**Hey guys! I love your reviews from last time! Awesome! **

**Sorry, it took me some time to get back... My internet was down and I had to get a new router... ugh. Internet is so complicated -_-**

**I actually had one person ask me some questions! Yay! Actually, it wasn't me it was Sebastian, Ciel, and Catherine, which is still good.**

**so, I have to admit, three reviews with in 7 hours of posting it.. that's pretty good. **

**Someone said, and I quote: "Good God this is AMAZING" which made me stare at that for like ten minutes thinking 'someone called my story amazing... in all caps!' It makes me very happy to see kind words in all caps... XD**

**ok, so onto the questions:**

* * *

By~ Catovia

_Ciel~_

**'Alpacas or llamas?'**

'"Um, what kind of question is that? Is that even a legal question? Ugh, whatever... I suppose alpacas, because they are... more interesting. They are also must more appealing then llamas. Answer your question?" *mumbles* "I have more important things to do..."

**'What's your favourite time of day?'**

The time when all the servants are quiet and I can simply relax with some Earl Grey. Although, that has never happened before, even with Sebastian and I both being demons..."

_Catherine~_

**'Alpacas or llamas?'**

personally, alpacas remind me of poodles... reaaally tall poodles. But, on the other hand, I think llamas are extremely ugly, and they remind me of deformed goats... *chuckles* Alpacas are so cute! Their so fluffy and soft. Have you ever felt an alpaca? They are like the softest blankets in the world... like from heaven, and that's saying something since a demon said it. Although, you can put tags on llamas' ears and shave the tops of their heads to make them look like hipsters... hehe, hipster llamas. I'm only reminding you this, I'm fourteen, so you'll have to deal with my childishness! Hehehe, hipster llamas..."

**'What's your favourite time of day?'**

"Hmm, either night time or early in the morning where the sun is coming up and there is still dew on the grass. I love the smell of fresh dew on a freshly cut lawn in the morning! Night time is great too though. I love to lie back and look at the stars. Oh, I know! Tea time! I love that, sometimes I'll get only the cup of milk and not the tea bag and just drink the warm milk. Mmm, I can't wait for tea time... Aw, another hour!"

_Sebastian~_

**'Alpacas or llamas?'**

"Alpacas... they look the most like cats."

**'Favourite time of day?'**

"How difficult to choose... I suppose it would be night time. Demons are know to roam and be most active during the night, however with my master's schedule, I am least active then. I also get to see Catherine the most during the afternoon... Yes, my favourite time would definitely be the afternoon."

**So, this was my first attempt at the questions thing, so I promise it will get better. :p**

**Ok, so onto the story, enjoy!**

* * *

**TPOV**

Catherine sat at her normal lunch spot, but this time, she was surrounded by two or three- not including Alois- boys her age. The all chatted like they were best friends-they were.

"So, Catherine, you gonna play in the talent show again?" one boy asked.

"Maybe, I haven't practiced n forever, plus, my violin was destroyed in the fire remember?"

"Oh... right. Sorry,"

"No biggie. What about you guys? You guys are in a band, after all."

"Yeah, we were planning, but we needed a girl to play drums."

"Ah- oooh, I see what your trying to do. You want me to play drums for you in the talent show."

"Come on, please? The reward for winning is fifteen hundred pounds*. We could buy all new instruments with that!" *1500 pounds = 2500 American dollars~ aprox.*

"Well, I have seen your drums and guitars are getting really worn... I'll see if I can ask my dad if he'll let me. But why me? Aren't you the drummer, Max?"

"Mhmm, but I am needed on the keys." The drummer Max replied.

"Ok, one more condition- Alois joins too."

"What?!" Alois shouted with his mouth full of a turkey sandwich.

"Alois is good with guitar, base, and vocal. He should be able to do something. Don't most bands have one base, one key, one drummer, and two guitars slash vocals?"

"Yeah..." The band members mumbled.

"Perfect!" Catherine smiled and hugged against Alois. "You guys only have one of each anyways!"

xXx

Catherine and Alois quietly made their way up to her room in the Phantomhive Manor, trying not to get heard. She turned the doorknob of her room and opened the door.

"What is he doing here?"

"Crap..." Catherine whispered and turned to see Ciel glaring his red demon eyes at Alois. "Hey, Ciel, what are you doing here?"

"I LIVE here? Again, what is he doing here?"

"We are studying today. I would take her to my place, but Claude has been acting strange lately. Even I'm scared to go home." Alois answered.

"That's saying something, concidering they are busy doing... things at night." Catherine teased.

"Fine, just no loud noises, and please do not bother me while I am in my studies." Ciel had an annoyed look at the fact that he understood what Catherine meant, then shooed them off.

"Yes sir!" Catherine and Alois saluted before dashing into her room.

"Ok, wanna start with history?" Catherine asked, yanking her tail from being stuffed down her pant leg all day. She unpinned her hair, letting her ears show.

"Ah, um, sure. but first, I really wanted to talk to you about Claude..."

"Hold that thought. This calls for the ice cream, hot chocolate and popcorn code. Shall I receive the codes?"

"Yeah, get lots, I'm feeling like I need double hot chocolate today." Alois sighed.

"I'm on it!" Catherine dashed out the room and headed straight for the kitchen. She dug around in the cabinets finding her hidden stash of popcorn and hot chocolate. In the freezer, she had stashed a gallon of half-and-half chocolate and vanilla ice cream.

"Really, you guys don't even own a freakin' microwave?" Catherine groaned and turned the oven on. She pulled the bag open and poured the popcorn kernels into a frying pan. Alois came down from the steps and entered the kitchen.

"Need a hand? I see you have to do it the old fashion way." Alois tried to laugh.

"Man, if your even trying to laugh, it must be bad. There's an unopened gallon of half-and-half in the freezer. Dig in."

"Thanks..." Alois sighed again and snatched a ladle from the drawer. He opened the tub after getting it out of the freezer and began to shovel ice cream in his mouth while Catherine made popcorn and hot, tap water hot chocolate.

"So, talk about it. Spill it out." Catherine ordered. Her ears lied back as she could hear footsteps right outside the door.

Alois began slowly. "It started after you came by to tell me about how you had gotten kidnapped from someone working with Edward. Claude seemed worried that I was next, so he started protecting me even more. That's why I missed two days of school." Catherine nodded and listened closely to both Alois and the unidentifiable footsteps outside the door. "I told him not to worry so much and to let me go to school. After that he started... avoiding me. He has Hannah taking care of me and the triplets cooking and cleaning. The only time I see him is late at night when he comes home really late around two am. I can't really tell why he's hating me so much!"

"He doesn't hate you. Maybe he just needed space, or he took what you told him the wrong way."

"You think so?"

"Mhmm. Claude has always been there for you, Alois. Why would he suddenly back out now, when he loves you the most?"

"Your right, maybe I-"

"Hold that thought." Catherine whispered. She snatched a knife from the knife block and grabbed the doorknob. She quickly turned it and flung the door open holding the person at knife point. "Who the hell are you?"

A young girl with curly blonde hair hung in pony tails and pink bows stood before her. She had a pink shirt and a white skirt on. Over the shirt she wore a white jean jacket. Her shoes were neon pink low-top converse.

"LIZZY!" Ciel ran to her side pinning Catherine against the wall. "How dare you! Were you trying to kill her.

" I swear I didn't mean to! She was-"

"Shut up!" Ciel slapped Catherine across her cheek.

Catherine simply smiled and rubbed her cheek. "Wow, I thought Sebastian taught you not to hit a lady, Ciel..."

"You're definitely not a lady if you hold a knife to Lizzy like that again." Cile growled.

"Lizzy... Liz-zee? LIZZY! Of course!" Catherine got down on one knee before the young blonde and apologized. "My sincere apologies. I had heard such unfamiliar footsteps outside the door, and then they stopped. It seems as though you have head some information that was private to my friend and I. But I do deeply apologize for holding a knife to you in such a manner. You simply startled me."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I really shouldn't have listened in. I should be apologizing!" Lizzy squeaked.

"My, my. It seems a lady has better manners then you do, Young master." Sebastian appeared next to them and helped Catherine stand.

"Hey, Catherine, I think you need to get the- Ah, Lizzy?! What are you doing here?" Alois walked out holding a handful of burnt popcorn.

"You know Lizzy?" Ciel and Catherine asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, we're cousins!" Lizzy cheered.

"WHAT?!" Ciel and Catherine again shouted together.

"Seems that's the first thing you don't know about me, Cat. Oh! Popcorn! It-"

"Burning..." Catherine said under her breath. She reached for the knife that was strangely daggered into the wall. Ciel took it first and jabbed the blade point down into her hand. "F*ck! What the hell, Ciel?" Catherine yelped and jerked the knife out.

"I was testing your healing speed. I guess it hasn't recovered yet." Ciel chuckled and began to walk Lizzy up the stairs.

"You little demon!" Catherine threw the knife straight at Ciel, who instinctively spun around, grabbed the knife and flung it back at her. Catherine did the same, until the two were bother holding silver platters and playing ping pong with a knife and two platters.

"Way to go, Catherine! Woohoo!" Alois cheered her on. Sebastian just watched the rally. "Oh, does Lizzy know Ciel is a-"

"Yes, as well as I and Catherine. We warned her ahead of her visit that Catherine was staying here." Sebastian cut him off and replied with a grin. Alois simply nodded still watching the deadly ping pong game.

"I've had enough fun. Time to end this little game, Catherine. " Ciel hit the knife back to Catherine as hard as he could. The knife flew fast, towards her face. She moved her tail and grabbed the knife before it could touch her. The knife fell from her tail's grip and the platter from her hands. She had lost her breath during the 'match' causing her much pain in all of her still healing wounds.

"I guess that means Catherine won?" Alois asked as Ciel and Lizzy disappeared up the stairs.

"No, I believe not, considering she is aching all over form her wounds." Sebastian replied helping Catherine stand.

"Aww, darn it, but she did something awesome with her tail! Oh, man, could you do that before?" Alois asked.

"No, but, I'm sure this isn't the last..."

xXx

"We have a letter from the queen, three reports of 'Jack the Ripper' killing prostitutes, and zero sightings. Why have I been informed after the third report, why not the first?" Ciel growled and threw the newspaper on his desk, spilling the tea.

Catherine sat quietly in the chair in the corner of the room-far away from Ciel. She wondered if he was still mad at her from last week. She also wondered if Alois was ok now. She had gotten out of school three days ago and had yet to see from Alois. She was scared of calling him, because she might be interrupting 'their time' together. But, if she didn't call she was worried Alois might run away again, having her have to sniff him out like a dog. What if he did run away, and he got kidnapped again, because of her? What if he di- no, she refused to think like that. Either way, Edward was out there, looking for her. He wanted her soul- her entirely. He wanted to rid of everything getting in his way. He was probably worse then he was before. She had died in the past because of him spreading demon-killing weapons everywhere, so who wouldn't say that he still has those weapons?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Catherine, I need you to go talk to your father." Ciel instructed.

"My what?" Catherine sat up with a surprised look.

"Your father-the undertaker?"

"Oh right, about what?"

"Were you even listening?!"

"no, sorry..." She pulled her knees against her again and buried her chin between them.

"Ugh, go talk to him about the recent bodies that were brought in. See if he knows anything he'll tell you. Once you get back, tell us what you told him. "

"oh, ok... I'll see what I can do." Catherine slowly stood as her tail curled around her wrist tightly. She tried her best not to make eye contact with the two demons in the room. Just as she got to the door, Sebastian locked his arms around her and spun her around.

"What's wrong with you?" You've been acting weird all week. What's bothering you?" Ciel asked.

"Nothing..." She mumbled.

"Heh, you're going to stay there until you talk."

"Then I guess dozens of people are doing to die from Jack the Ripper..."

"Catherine, is it about Alois? I told you, Cluade has always been stupid like that..."

"No! That's not it! I'm worried what will happen to him because Edward is out there with all those demon-killing weapons. He'd kidnap Alois if he knew how much he meant to me!" Catherine cried. It had bothered her all week. She had missed the comfort of her old home, the constant training her brother would do with her, and her mothers constant lecturing about finding love in the world. But Edward had taken that all away from her, and now he was threatening her with her best friend's life!

She struggled out of Sebastian's grip. finally, she changed into a small black cat, getting out of his grip, then enlarging big enough to jump over the desk Ciel was seated at and crash through the window and get away.

"Not the window again..." Ciel groaned.

"Shall I retrieve her?" Sebastian offered.

"No, I'm sure she's been holding that in all week. Let her relax. She is probably headed to Alois or Undertaker right now anyhow." Sebastian nodded and obeyed his master.

xXx

Ciel was right.

Catherine headed straight to Undertaker's Funeral Parlour. He had wanted to meet with her anyhow- probably just to drink tea with her out of beakers and ask her lame questions like any over-protective gaurdian.

"You were right!" Catherine shouted as she stormed into the back of the parlour.

"About what?" Undertaker questioned.

"You know what! About me being a neko-jin! I shouldn't have told them! I got cocky and thought I was safe telling them. Now they won't stop questioning me about how paranoid I've gotten!" She fummbled harshly as she sat down on a coffin and pulled her book bag over her legs to get her books out.

"I told you~hehehe~ you should always listen to a reaper."

"I know!" She gowled and ended up stabbing her pencil through the plastic folder on her lap.

"My, my~ hehehe~ what exactly did you do?" He asked as he handed her a beaker with tea in it. As she slowly drank her tea, she told her exactly what happened to make her leave the manor. "Yes, I could see how that would make the young earl so angry. But, you are indeed paranoid~hehehe~"

"Why? Why am I so paranoid? I know I can trust them but why do I feel so paranoid whenever I'm around them?"

"Perhaps it's Mr. Butler..."

"No way..." She whispered, breathing in the fumes of the tea. "Could it be..."

"How is that blonde fellow doing?"

"Fine, I think... Why do you ask?"

"Just a feeling..." Undertaker murrmered with a cruel laugh. Catherine instantly sprang up and dashed out the door.

Undertaker was known for his feelings. So, how would Catherine not spring up into the air and try to get to Alois?

xXx

With Ciel was Lau and Ran Mao and his aunt and Grell- as her butler- stood in the study talking about the new case.

"Jack the Ripper?" Ciel questioned.

"Indeed. It seems time has repeated itself all over again, My Lord." Sebastian implored.

"Huh? Is that so? But Grell and Madame Red were the culprits last time. Don't tell me-"

"NO! Heven's no, we've learned our lesson, right, Grell?" Madame Red yelped and glared at Grell who was nervously fidgeting with a single red strand of hair sticking out of his brown wig. He nodded nervously.

"Well then, who is it this time? Forget that for now... what are the cases?"

"Well, it seems the 'ripper' has given up on young prostitutes." Sebastian peered over a letter. "He has turned to younger women around the age of fourteen."

Ciel sputtered out all of his tea onto the desk and abruptly stood. "Fine Catherine, now! That is an order!"

"My Lord... Your previous order... You ordered me to figure this case out without any interrupt-"

"Ignore that order and save Catherine now! Do not make me repeat myself!"

Sebastian smirked and bowed. "Always, M'lord." Sebastian fled through the currently broken window.

"Oh, my dear nephew, what were the other cases?" Madam Red picked up the letter and shook of the tea gently. "Oh my! No more ripping out the... lower half... he's... taking the hearts!"

"So, even worst than last time I see?" Ciel questioned light-heartedly.

"Indeed, and such more of a mess! My, my, the Yard will surely have fun with this case." Lau thought aloud.

"It is also a slower process." Grell finally added in. "The heart is protected by this bone. No mere human can simply take a heart from behind bone like that. Also, I doubt the heart is what they are after."

"Grell... are you saying-"

"A messy demon. Leaving his meals spread around instead of disposing of them like the other demons would."

"It seems Catherine is in quite a mess isn't she?" Lau asked.

xXx

Catherine sped across the rooftops towards Alois' mansion. Her phone rang and she quickly looked down at it.

_Hey, it's me. I got busted for not having homework done so Claude 'grounded' me. I won't have my phone on me for the rest of Easter break. I won't be able to text back. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. See you in two weeks!_

That one text made Catherine relax entirely. She wasn't happy that she wouldn't be able to see him for two weeks, but at least she knew he was safe with Claude back to normal. She turned around and headed back to the Phantomhive manor to apologize for ditching and breaking the window... again.

She heard a cackle behind her and she turned around.

Nothing.

She growled and spun back around. She collide with pitch black and fell flat on her hind. She muttered something about Sebastian being stupid and began to stand.

"Geeze, Sebastian, what gives?" She locked eyes with the purest gold she had ever seen. "Not... Sebastian" The figure cackled and put a gag in her mouth before she could react. She tried to fight it off but the toxins were all to familiar but stronger. She collapsed and the figure easily caught her.

xXx

Sebastian returned to the Manor very late at night. Ciel was pacing in the doorway when Sebastian opened the door.

"Where have you been? Never mind that! Where is she?" Ciel shouted.

"I... could not find her" Sebastian muttered. He got down on one knee before his master. "I have failed, My Lord."

Ciel stood still, gaping at the butler's first fail. How could Sebastian- the greatest demon he has ever seen, or met- ever fail? Of course he would never admit that, but he thought it.

"Very well, try again tomorrow." Ciel sighed. "Keep trying until we find her."

"Yes sir. In return for that... I quickly made this- a suspect list. It consists of ever suspect eligible to do such things."

"We concluded it was a demon, Sebastian. So narrow it down further."

"No need. I already handled that. But, there is one human possible of doing this."

"Count of Druitt, correct?"

"Indeed. Even if he has to go to such lengths to remove the hearts. He-"

"How did you know about that?"

"I'm a demon, My Lord. What kind of butler would I be-"

"If you couldn't do that much? Yeah, Yeah, I know. Look, we need to get more info on Count of Druitt." Sebastian smirked at his Master's mockery of his line.

"He is having a party tomorrow night. Perhaps I could use some of my connections to get us in?" Madame Red asked coming from the stairs. Grell, dressed is his bloody red, was beside her.

"Just like last time... Very well. Do what you can. This case is no longer just for the Queen... It's become personal." Ciel fisted his hands at his side and snarled the last three words.

xXx

It was the night of the ball, and Ciel was dressed just the same as the past- pink frilly dress and bows. Viscount had requested all the guests dress like the 1800s.

"Remind me why I couldn't dress in a normal suit- again?" ciel growled.

"If Viscount really is behind this, he needs to be attracted to a young girl with a kind heart. You, my Mistress, are quite that." Sebastian smiled teasingly.

The carriage stopped and Sebastian helped his 'Mistress' out of the carriage. Grell (dressed as reaper) helped Madame Red out.

"I swear, when Catherine gets back, she's going to pay for making ME wear this." Ciel growled.

As soon as they entered the dance hall, they part ways. Ciel is with Sebastian, who is temporarily his home tutor. Madame Red is with Lao, who are currently fake lovers.

"Luckily, Lizzy isn't here this time." Ciel muttered. "I don't think I could handle having to avoid her here twi-"

"Oh, your dress is so pretty!" Lizzy shrieked from the other side of the hall.

"Care to rethink that?" Sebastian asked.

"shut up..." Ciel face-palmed trying to hide his demon-coloured eyes. "Just keep her from seeing me!"

"There..." Sebastian pointed the Viscount talking to a young girl who looked strangely similar to Catherine. "That's Viscount... and if I believe so... Catherine as well."

"Get Catherine and keep Lizzy from me. I will talk to viscount."

Sebastian nodded bu the dancefloor suddenly filled with many dance couples. "Looks like we will have to dance across." Sebastian took Ciel in his grasp in the dance position, and waltzed them to Viscount's side of the floor. By the time they got over there, Ciel was out of breath, even as a demon.

"Oh, little Robin!" Viscount of Druitt cheered at Ciel, who instantly sprang up, trying to fix his dress neatly to look appealing. Next to the Viscount was a dull-faced Catherine. "Have you met my dear maiden? This is Sakura. Say hello Sakura."

"Hello, my Master has told me little about all the young girls my age that are attending. I'm glad to finally meet someone." Catherine bowed.

"May I steal your lady?" Sebastian and Viscount asked together. They nodded to each other and took off in their directions.

(With Sebastian)

Sebastian took Catherine to the dancefloor and slowly waltzed with her.

"Where have you been?" Sebastian questioned.

"What do you mean?" She questioned back.

"You have been gone almost two days, then you show here?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Each time she spoke, it was emotionless- like a doll.

_'Like a doll..."_ Sebastian thought.

"I've been home the entire time. I must have been help up in my room. You should visit me sometime. My mother would love to meet you." She continued.

"Your mother? Catherine do you remember nothing?" When he asked that, she simply smiled and tilted her head curiously.

"I must go... I have things to do. I will see you soon!" Catherine bowed away. Sebastian stared at her passing figure before turning to his next issue- Lizzy.

(with Ciel)

"Oh, my little Robin, you are the cutest thing I've seen." Viscount cooed to Ciel. Inwardly, he wanted to gag and retch, however, his exterior only showed a shy young girl.

"Oh? I must ask you, please, stop teasing me." Ciel 'blushed'.

"I'd never! Oh, but you truly are the cutest thing."

"Viscount... I have been searching for you everywhere. Where have you been this evening?"

"Oh? I'd show you... If you like..." Ciel groaned inwardly when he spotted Lizzy running over to them. Sebastian however intervened.

He placed a large cupboard in between them and began to speak proudly. "This, is an ordinary cupboard. I will now enter it. That man, will help me." He pointed to Lau.

"Viscount" Ciel spoke up. "I am tired of watching these shows."

"Oh, I understand, my Robin." The viscount took Ciel to a purple curtain that his a door. "Please enter, my Lady." Ciel nodded and entered.

(With Sebby :p)

"After I enter the cupboard, tie it tightly with these chains." Sebastian directed to Lau. "And then, these swords will be used to pierce this cupboard. After you do this, I will come out alive for all to see. There are no tricks nor traps. Please, watch and enjoy this magical rare performance!" Sebastian entered the cupboard. Lau chained it tightly.

"Well, I won't hold back..." Lau muttered. The man quickly stabbed a sword right down the middle from the top. He then quickly spun around the cupboard stabbing multiply times all around. "Alright! Let's see how he is..." Lau broke the chains and Sebastian exited smiling.

The entire crowd burst into a roar of applauses.

"Wow, Amazing!"

"Bravo!"

"It's a miracle!"

"That was quite impressive, Sebastian." Madame Red applauded.

"Really, and it was like a mountain of needles too!" Lau added.

"Even I thought it was a little painful... I did not expect you to aim for my head so quickly..."

"What sort of trap was there then?" Lau questioned.

"You mean you shoved all those swords in there and didn't even know?!" Madame Red panicked.

"Oh? Did I not say so before? This is not a game, and there are no traps. That's all there is too it." Sebastian smirked.

(With Ciel)

~_Clack Clack~_

Ciel's shoes tapped against the floor with ease. "The hall seems quite lively tonight." Ciel commented sweetly.

"The place I am taking you to will be much happier than that." Viscount replied and opened a door leading into another hall.

_"That smell... It's so sweet... so familiar... ! I have to get out of this room!" _Ciel panicked trying to escape the room.

"Oh, that's right..." Viscount commented seeing as how Ciel was getting dizzy. "This is the perfect place.. Robin."

xXx

**Flashback**

_"Hah... Hah...Seba- Sebastian... hah..."_

_"Come, put your hands on the wall..."_

_"Hah..."_

_"please, relax a little..."_

_"N-No! No more! I can't take it anymore! No- No more! I feels terrible..."_

_"I believe I said this the last time... Please bear with it. You will get used to it."_

_"Hah... But...! I SAID MY ORGANS ARE COMING RIGHT OUT!"_

_"There has yet to be a woman... whose organs came out because of a corset." _

_Indeed, this entire panting and rasping was because of a corset..._

**End**

Ciel woke up with a stinging pain in his eye. Something didn't quite feel right.

His wrists were bound tight as well as the stinging pain._ "First to Identify where I am..."_ He thought squirming within the ropes.

Now, Ladies and gentlemen, quiet down. I bring you two of the items everyone has been waiting for. Viscount, it had to be! "Please do look at them carefully. You can play with them as much as you want. Or, use them in a ceremony. Or, parts of them could be sold according to what the customer prefers.

"Wha-" A gasp beside Ciel echoed. Ciel twisted slightly trying to guess who the voice was. It sounded familiar, he thought.

"This is a hard to get item!" Viscount continued. "First- the raven-haired girl- her eyes are bright beams of a beautiful colour of the sea, yet with a deep contrasting colour of the forest. The other- the silky brown-haired- her eyes are a beautiful color of the sky, yet with a hint of red- they are also like cat eyes. How beautiful they are!" Viscount cooed making Ciel grunt in disapproval. Who knew who was next to him now. He was just worried for her well being- considering she was an actual girl unlike him. "Now, I will proceed to show everyone."

Cold hands untied the cloth covering Ciel's eyes. He glanced beside him to see Catherine in a mess.

She was curled up in the corner, whimpering and crying. She had bounds like he did, but around her ankles, which tied her tail to them as well. She had a gag in her mouth unlike him, and her hair was sloppily thrown around. Her ears was partially sticking out. Her ears were cut and bleeding as well. She had bloody tears running down her cheeks from where she cried and the tears ran into the cut on her cheek turning into red, bloodied tears. Her jeans were sloppily pulled up too high past her waist. It looked like she had been attacked. He hands, however were blistered and all the skin looked like it had been missing and rubbed raw. The bars of the cage had bloodied handprints on them- which made up for her raw hands.

Ciel stared at her a moment before a thought clung to his brain. "_Was she... raped?!" _

When Ciel tried to clear his mind, Viscount continued. "The starting bid is 1000 each!"

"Sebastian, I'm here!" Ciel whispered.

Viscount didn't hear him and questioned the audience "So, who else wishes to make a bid?" Most hands shot up, but they were all bidding for Catherine. Only some were bidding for Ciel. The lights flickered on and off before the room went entirely black. "What-What happened?" Dozens of screams echoed through the room.

When the lights came back on, Sebastian stood before the two cages. "Really, apart from getting caught, you haven't accomplished anything. You really are... You thought if I'd come at your bidding, you could be so careless?"

The minute Sebastian said that, Ciel glared. "As long as I have this contract, you will come no matter where you are, correct?"

Sebastian looked almost surprised... Ciel hadn't said that the last time this occurred. "Well... Of course..." Sebastian smirked. "I will follow you wherever you go... Until the very end. Even if I was shattered to pieces, I would never leave your side. I would follow you to the depths of hell. I'm no liar... Not like those humans." As Sebastian talked, he helped Ciel out of the cage and snapped the ropes. He then moved to Catherine's cage. "My, my. It's like buying a kitten from a store."

Oh, how she wanted to snap at him for that comment. But she didn't. In fact, it was the opposite. Her eyes filled with tears. Sebastian quickly broke apart the cage. The bars had seared into his hands through his gloves, but he didn't mind. He hugged her against him and carefully undid the bounds around her wrist and took the cloth from her mouth. Now the sobs were audible. She cried onto his shoulder, making his jacket a mess.

"Shh, It's fine now. You're safe and sound now. I promise."

He lifted her gently and stepped out of the cage with her in his arms. "I have called the police, so Scotland yard will be here soon. As for your appearence, I don't think we should stick around..." Sebastian chuckled.

"Very well... Let's go..." Ceil mummbled. Sebastian scooped Ciel up in his outher free arm, and jumed out the window, carrying he two ladies.

xXx

**Jack The Ripper Returns!**

**Victim: Annie Shepherman**

**Another Prostitute Sacrificed!**

**"**Viscount didn't go anywhere last night!" Ciel shouted. "Ugh, Sebastian, reorganize the list."

"Yes, Sir." Sebastian bowed with a hand over his heart. He quickly grabbed the list off the desk and scanned through it.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter!" Ciel yelled angrily. The door creaked quietly and Catherine stood stiffly in between the two doors of the doorway.

"Ah, uh, Catherine, Are you feeling better?" Ciel stood quickly trying to rid of his frustration. She only nodded at his question. "Good... Do you want some tea?" She shook her head and bowed her head weakly. She had winced at the pain.

"I... I'm sorry I cause such a trouble. I thought it would have been better to leave... but I only cause more trouble." She whispered. If ciel had a heart, it would have been broken then. Her face was completely filled with regret and pain.

"You're blaming yourself?" Ciel asked shocked. He mad his way to her and hugged her. She winced at the quick movement. "You have been a sister of mine... then and now. Nothing is your fault, Catherine... especially this. I fell into that trap on my own. You had no idea you would too. Please, do not blame yourself."

"Really? I thought... I was just a useless stay that no one could love." Catherine pulled away. She looked away. Her face was still cut on the cheek, but it was barely visible. her hands and wrists were still raw, but not as much as well. She dared herself to hold back her tears, and she did just that.

"Who told you that?" Sebastian questioned.

"Edward..." Catherine replied dully.

"What?!" the men shouted together.

"Mhmm... He's the one who sold me to Viscount Since I didn't have my soul... He had no use for me..." She place a hand over her heart.

Sebastian glanced at Ciel then asked. "I have to ask you... What did he do to you?"

"Take a guess... He tried to take my soul... and do the thing that keeps making me flinch when you touch me..."

"So he did rape you?!" Ciel asked.

"Ugh, don't say that word!" Catherine barked back. "But... yes."

"That b*st*rd!"

"Ciel!"

"He's probably the one behind this whole case! Wait a minute!"

"Master..." Sebastian interjected.

"Hmm?"

"I may have some useful information."

"Go on..."

"At the ball... I noticed that the Catherine with Viscount of Druitt was not Catherine at all."

"How could that be? She seemed completely normal... other than the fact that she didn't remember us..."

"I didn't dance with Sebastian... In fact, I wasn't at the ball last night. I was in the cage all night!" Catherine yelped. "But... Edward did mention something... what was it? Dolls? Yes! He's got someone making dolls of real people. The dolls take their place while the real people are put away like I would have been. He has total control over all of then, meaning he can call them to his side whenever he wants to."

"That makes up for that issue... but what about Edward now? He still wants her soul, so he'll be fighting us for it whenever he gets the chance." Ciel grumbled.

"I may not have been ready then... But, I'm ready now. If Edward wants something of mine, he'll have to fight me for it!" Catherine's tail flickered out and her ears stood up tall. "I've lost my life from him once, and I'm not going to loose it again. I will still need to train, but I've got Alois for that. Edward's taken my family three times... He won't take my fourth. I'll kill him before he even touches you guys."

Ciel and Sebastian smiled. It was good to have their old Catherine back.

* * *

**ugh... So many words! I feel so successful! **

**Hahah! I can't wait to get the next one up! I will probably have it out late Saturday or mid-day Sunday~ depending on when I finish typing it out and editing it.**

**Ok, question time! well, for you. You can ask the following characters questions:**

**~Ciel**

**~Alois**

**~Cluade**

**~Sebastian**

**~Catherine**

**~Lau**

**~Madame Red**

**~Grell**

**~Lizzy**

**~Viscount Druitt**

**Ok, I will see you guys later. Please R&R and fav/follow! Thank you, stay safe!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Jack the Ripper arc- part 2 ~What I've done**

**Hey... I'M SOOOOOO SORRRRRRRRYYYYYY!**

**I feel like I abandoned you guys... I have been busy with family matters so I could not update. But, that led to me being grumpy and a total b-**

**I mean... I loved your reviews! I also had soooo many questions! Yay for super long question tyme!**

**As for the title... I was reading a Fanfic the other day and the y said the way the came up for the titles was to set their musicplayer on shuffle and whatever the first song was became the title. Clever right? ;P So, for the days I can't come up with a title, that will be my go to option.**

**Ok, question time!**

* * *

**From ****major-fangirl-in-here17****:**

**Catherine~**

**Would you be a small little cat for the rest of your life to be with Sebastian?**

Considering our past together... Yes. Even if I'm 'reincarnated' into someone different, I still love Sebastian the same way. He still loves cats, and if I remember correctly, even more than before now. Personally, I think we'd be just the cutest little demon couple around. A cute little black cat always perched on his shoulder~ Super cute! Hmm, I think I'm letting my fourteen year old mind wander... *laughs creepily- similar to Undertaker*

**From ****I'mNotYourAverageItalianChick****:**

**Sebastian~**

**How do you feel right now about what has happened to Catherine? And how will you take action?**

Undoubtedly angry. I am beyond furious that I have seen Catherine in such a state. She does not deserve such vicious acts put upon her. I will take it upon myself to rip Edwards throat out... Slowly. I will let no other make him pay. He will suffer greatly... with all his allies.

**Ciel~**

**what made you have a change of heart towards Lizzy?**

Wha-What are you talking about? I have not change of heart towards her! Honestly... do you really think becoming a demon has given me a softer heart?

*Catherine coughs in background suspiciously.* 'Cough-be nice-cough'

I... may have had some form of change towards her... She was, after all, my fiancé in the past, but because of my becoming a demon, I had not time to prove to her I indeed did lo-adore her. She is older now, and understands my position- and dislikes- better now. I suppose that makes me have grown more fond of her company.

**Claude~**

Do you care about Alois like sebastian does ciel or is alois just another contract to you?

I indeed care about him. Why do you think I keep him away from the Phantomhive manor? Or punish him for such small things like skipping school? So I can spend more time with him. I care for him more that Sebastian ever would for Ciel.

What? Do you actually think I am a 'soulless' being with no capability to love another? *scoffs* Your human assumptions are always so stereotypical...

*Alois whines in the back ground* "Be nice!"

Fine...

**Lizzy~**

How do you feel knowing that your fiancée and his most loyalist's butler are both deamons? Do you feel like you cant trust them knowing Ciel had a contract with Sebastian in the late 1800's?

It's a little shocking. I mean, it was only two years ago that he told me... Although.. that really is a long distance of time, I suppose. Sebastian is no different as a demon, although Ciel is... in a way. He's definitely more protective... it's kinda cute! Hehehe.

I know I can trust them. Like I said, they are the same as before I knew. I think it's a long time for a contract, considering they made it when he was only eleven... all the way back to the 1800s. Oh, I wonder what he looked like back them. He was probably as cute as a little kitten! (Irony :p)

**Alois~**

Do you fear sebastian and ciel now that they are both demons?

HA!

No.

No, I do not. I personally think it's hilarious. It's kinda ironic... Ciel always acted like a demon when he was younger... but now that he is, he's less like a demon. It just gives me something to mock him about.

Oh, speaking of that... Phantomhive Priiinceeeesss!

*Ciel growls in the background.*

**From ****Catovia****:**

**Cahterine~**

**Does Catherine play the violin?**

I do! I love the violin. It's such a peaceful instrument. It reminds me of a peaceful valley with a beautiful crystal river trickling to the sound of each note plucking at the strings of the violin. Ah, the sweet feeling of putting such a gentle instrument in the crook of your neck and playing until you can't stop. Pure bliss!

Darn, I'm getting into my music geek mode. Heh heh... Oh well. At least you got a fun little fact that I'm a band geek.

* * *

**TPOV**

"There are 4.5 million people in London alone." Ciel yawned with a full on tired look, even as a demon, he seemed to still need his sleep. "During the seasonal party period, there'd be even more. If we relax the requirements, the pool of people increase even more."

"You're still working?" The Red haired lady yelped. Making Ciel and Sebastian look up from thier work.

Ciel had been reading over the recent attacks from "Jack the Ripper" on the past newspapers. He was dressed in his usual night clothes- wich consisted of the button up baby blue shirt and pants and a black-blue robe and his informal eye patch that looked like a medical eye patch. After all, it was only an hour before he should retire. Sebastian was reviewing over the list of suspects. Catherine was nuzzled tightly as a kitten on his shoulder, sleeping soundly. She hadn't even looked up from Madame Red's outburst.

"Madame Red..." Ciel began.

"Sometimes you don't need to work so hard." She smiled and help up a chess board. "Want to relax a bit and play this?"

"International chess, huh... It brings back memories..." Ciel yawned again.

"Is that so? Because Sebastian was coming , I got this from out of the attic!" She waved him over to the table were she already had the chess board completly set up. "Grell! Please prepare some tea!"

Ciel grew a heavily annoyed look, but did not interfere when Grell spoke. "It's already late... So, I've prepared herb tea made from wild roses."

The tention grew etremly tense between the young demon and his reincarnated Aunt. They stared at each other tensly while sipping thier tea.

"THIS TASTES BAD!" The red head finally gave in ahd shouted, flailing her arms around- still holding the cup filled with tea. "Why is herbal tea salty?! And you call yourself a butler?!"

"Even so, I'm still a butler!" The weaker version of grell whimpered.

"DO IT AGAIN!" She sighed and sat down, now calmed some. "That butler of yours... whether he's capable or just a workaholic..." She glanced at Sebastian, who-every so often- reached up and stroked Cahterine's head gently before returning to his list. "Since he's sooo capable, you should just make him do the investigatio on the Viscount instead."

"That is my 'power' and 'hands and legs'. Sebastian is merely one of my chess pieces. It's not possible to move a chess piece without me, the person behind it. The one who gives the order will always be the master. Without my command, he will not make a move. If I won using a free-moving piece, that would not be to my credit." As he spoke, he moved his pieces around, finally, getting to the black knight, and swapping them for his pawn. "But, the difference between Sebastian and chess pieces is that... He can single handedly take down all the other... 'knights'. Just. Like. That." As he said his last three words, he knocked the white queen over.

"Doing that is against the rules!" Madame Red pointed out.

"That's right. If this was a game of international chess, there will be knights that break the rules, and even chess pieces that betray him. Unfortunatly, in reality, there is no situation where one can win merely by following the rules." He looked at the small, fragile cat perched on Sebastian's shoulder, and put a finger to his chin, thinking. "In order to maintain the balance in this game, I too must break the rules in order to win, no?"

"You... did this to take revenge for my murdered sister?" The red dressed woman asked. Ciel sternly stared at her. "Sister would definitly have not... We would not have wanted you to be like this..."

"I..." Ciel cut her off but paused for a momment. "I did not do this for the name of the Phantomhive family." Sebastian turned this time, looking over his shoulder at his demonic master. Catherine even perked up at Ciel's new-found tone. "I did it for myself!" Ciel's firmness in his tone made Catherine stand up and arch her back on Sebastian's broad shoulder. She let out a cat-like yawn and pawed at his shoulder for a momment before leaping down- streaching more on the floor. "Oh," Ciel finally spoke up after the pin-dropping silence. "Experience, as I did... the same level of humiliation and suffering...Checkmate."

Madame Red let out a tiring sigh and rubbed the back of her head. "This makes a consecutive 46 looses!" She eyed Catherine carefully; the young nekojin pawing at the carpet to sharpen her nails. "You were always good at chess. I'd always loose when I played you. Althoguh I've never had children, I treat you as if you were my own son, and so i want you to leave this kind of society." She stood and rubbed his head gently- but still watching the cat paw the carpet. Seeing that see was in fact ruining it with her sharp nails, Sebastian picked her up and set her on the desk on some blank pages so her nails would not tear important documents. He silently scolded her and sighed about having to fix that later. In return, she gave him a teasing hiss.

"Madame Red," Ciel pushed her hand off his head. "I am here because this is what I wish, and it is what I choose. And so, I won't regret anything. And, niether will I rely... on anyone." He had sterness in his eyes, as he spoke those words. Sebastian and Catherine locked eyes for a momment then smirked. Ciel stood and pecked his aunt on the cheek with a simple, meaningless kiss. "It is time for me to retire."

"I won't loose next time, Sebastian." Madame Red looked at the eldest demon of the room. He simpl glanced over his shoulder.

Ciel turned to look at her one last time before speaking softly. "Good night."

As Ciel departed out of the room, Grell came back in with the silver platter. "I have come to serve the tea, hmm?" He noticed Ciel departing and sighed with a sad look.

It had been utterly quiet, except for the occasional shuffle of papers beneath the furry creature on the desk.

"Sebastian," Madame Red stood and looked directly at him. He and Catherine both looked at her dully. "I may seem strange to ask this, but please, stay by that child's side."

Sebastian nodded and spoke of nothing. But, the strange skin-changer in the room begged to speak. Though the nekojin was usually quiet in her cat forms, she refused to stay silent now.

"With all do respect, Madame," Catherine muttered. Her voice was soft and full of peace. "Ciel is no longer a child. He is twenty one years of age- much older than I am. If you are going to call someone a child... let it be me. As of today... I would appreciate you not calling... my master a child. Even if you are his aunt."

Madame Red's eyes widened as she stood. Her hands tightened into fists. Just as she was going to yell as Catherine, Sebastian interfered.

Sebastian's eyes widened with the Red haired woman's. "Well, I suppose that means that we will be working together, then, yes?"

"Don't get cocky, demon. I'm merely acting as a protector here. Nothing more. I am still fourteen. I have school to attend to as well." She hissed at him, but easily regained her compuser and yawned.

Sebastian took the cat by the back of her neck and dropped her on the ground. She landed perfectly on all four without trouble. "Well, I guess the rumour is true then." He gave a cruel smirk to her. He then bowed before Madame Red and placed a hand ovre his heart. "I will always remain by his side, and protect him." She remained silent without a word. She sat back down and stared out the window.

Grell had tried to call her a few times, but to his fail, only thunder claps answered back. Lau however, spoke up too. It was as if he had just entered the room, but he had been leaning against the window the whole time. "What a painful sight... As though there will be a storm..."

There was a storm.

It was curently raining.

"_What is he talking about? It's prectically a hurricane outside!" _Catherine thought to herself. Another, extremly loud thunder clapped, and lightning struck the ground not to far away.

Sebastian turned to Catherine and spoke carefully. "Come, let us tend to _our _master now."

Catherine nodded and followed him out. As they walked through the halls side by side, Catherine formed back to human and set her head on Sebastian's upper arm- since she was much shorter than him. He stopped to look at her.

"Oh? Feeling in the mood for comfort tonight, I see." He chuckled and carefully held her against his chest.

"I... suppose..." She looked up at Sebastian. Her neon blue eyes danced as they searched his crimson red eyes. She then reach her hand up and moved a few of his bangs out of his face. Her blue ribbon was still tied around her wrist.

He snatched her hand and looked at the ribbon curiously. "Why do you always have this around your wrist?"

"It's the last thing I have of my birth parents. I've had it tied around my wrist since before Undertaker took me in."

"Ah, I see. So... a family remebrence?"

"So you could say." She curled her fingers around the collar of his white shirt, pulling him closer to her. His hand clasped firmly onto the back of her purple sweater she was wearing. He slid his foot under her feet to boost her up to the apropriate height. He licked at the crook of her neck and bit teasingly at her ear lob. She let a quiet meow wisp from her lips and she instantly covered her mouth with her hands.

"No...Don't do that... That noise... was lovely." Sebastian cooed in her ear making her shiver. He ran his fingers through her hair and dug out her soft ears. On instinct, Her tail revealed itself as well. She curled her tail around his thigh as to keep herself from loosing her grip on him. "My, my, needy for attention aren't we?"

She hissed at him in reply. Her cat eyes glowed in the darkness. Her cat fangs nipped at his lips in a teasing manner. Her tail possesivly made its way to his hand on her back and curled around his wrist. "Are you going to kiss me, or are you simply going to test my resistance to take a fourteen year old girl I have been searching for since you were born?" Sebastian questioned. All together, Cahterine pulled away and tucked her tail and ears away.

"I guess I was just testing you." She turned away, as if she was shunning him.

Sebastian stayed quiet for a momment before speaking. "Very well... Let's go." He began walkign ahead of Catherine, who stood in almost a hurt manner- not expecting him to take that statement so seriously. She picked herself up quickly and caught up to him.

Sebastian knocked at the door of Ciel's bedroom. "What is it?" Ciel called.

"I've considered various possibilities but it seems apart fro the Viscount, no one else could have been involved..." Sebastian came in and shuffled some of the papers in his hand.

"Then change the condition of the investigation, right?"

"You are right..." Sebastian began. Catherine entered quietly and stood beside him. "There is no one else but at the Viscount's who could have done such a thing."

"Anyhow, tomorrow..." Sebastian walked over to Ciel and grabbed his chin making him look at his butler. "Seb...astian?" That very act made Catherine... Jealous? She shook her head trying to rid of the cruel thought.

"I have said it many times, right? I won't lie. And further... I will become your 'power', your 'hands an feet' and your 'chess piece'. The one who decides all this, the one who chooses all this, is you. And, for this very reason, I will become your 'power'. I will always be... your olny chess piece you will ever need." Ciel jerked awya from Sebastian's grasp making the papers fly into the air. Sebastian smirked and continued. "Come... Make your checkmate, my Lord."

xXx

Catherine's POV

It was late at night. We were waiting around for Jack the Ripper to run through and head toward his killer. We were planted neatly in front of the very house we knew he would attack next.

I was sitting as a small black kitten neatly in between the two males who were waiting. I was there just for the entertainmet of them failing.

Yes, I knew the real culprit behind this, but who was I to ruin the fun of a wild goose chase?

"So cold..." Ciel shivered. "If we stand here on guard, that guy will really come right?"

"Mm, this is the only entrance and we are blocking the only path to the home."

"So the murderer's next target is Maria Gale, who lives in that room?"

"Yes." Sebastian answered sternly. Even I caught on to his annoyed tone. "I've told you many times I haven't got it wrong. It's true that aprat from missing their hearts, they have... something in common."

"However.. Must that person really need to go around killing people? And she... I- DID YOU LISTEN TO ME? sEBASTIAN!"

"Ah... I'm sorry.." Sebastian was cuddling with a stray cat making me glare down the ugly, fat, mix-breed- Ok, I'm getting out of hand... Sebastian let the cat run away after I took the duty of nearly tackling it to the ground and scarin it away. Ciel simply smirked at my jealousy. Sebastian saw nothing of it.

"So, those people over there could not have done it?"

"Yes... Humans are incapable of it. I have been telling the truth from the very beginning. I never lie about each investigation result."

"Hmph." Ciel groaned. "Same thing you said last time this occured." I sat up at that note. I couldn't quite pin-point it, however, I knew exactly what he meant.

"So... Is it true? Time is repeating itself?" I asked.

"Hmm?" They both peered down at me.

As I formed back to human, I spoke again. "This has happened before? The ball too? You getting kidnapped before?"

"Yes... You had died before the time of any of this accured in the past, so obviously you wouldn't have any memories of it." Sebastian was the first to speak. Hes eyes watched her curiously as she tucked her tail into her pants."But, yes. All of this has already occured... with the exception of you not being included, of course."

"What? Quit staring, perv." She yelp at him staring at her pushing her tail away. Sebastian chuckled at her embarassment. "Its a pail to have around. It always gets in the way!" She then pushed her ears under her hair and pinned a few bobby-pins in to hide her ears beneath ehr hair. "Anyways, I-"

"AAAHHHHH!"

We all stiffened and took ofinto the house. Ciel was the first to enter, but he was quickly pulled away and his eyes were covered by Sebastian.

"Don't look!" He shouted at me, but I couldn't look away. No matter how hard I tried.

So. Much. Blood.

It made me curl inside out.

It made me gag.

It made me... angry.

"No..." I whispered.

"That was a little over the top... It's all over the floor, Jack the Ripper, no- Grell Sutcliff."

"Ngh, I-I heard cries, and when I got here it was already..."

"Already what? We were always right outside the only route."

"You sick, b*st*rd!" I shouted at him. Tears were streaming down my face. I was...shaking? I was furious with him! "How could you? This was my only lead!"

That made Sebastian Ciel glance at me- well, Ciel tried to look at me. Sebastian gave me a questioning look.

Sebastian ignored my rage finally, and continued. "Do you still plan on pretending in the state you're in? Isn't it enough, Grell? No, even Grell Sutcliff must be fake right? Please... stop the act, Grell."

"Heh, I miiiissed you, Bassy!" Grell cackled. His facial features turned into a villionous grin- sharp teeth, strange eyes... "That's right, I'm an actress, and a top rate one at that!" At that, he started putting on fake eyelashes, red glasses, and his annoyingly bright red coat.

"Oh? Grell, Undertaker was looking for you. He told me to tell you that you should have lost your scythe long ago." I smirked at his deflated smile.

"Nooooo!" He went to cling to me, however, I simply moved from his path. "Hmph..." he pouted and blew a kiss to Sebastian. "I missed you, my Little Sebast!"

Sebastian quietly paled at the 'kiss'. I smirked at his new found... 'skin tone'.

"I think I've waited long enough to hide this little secret..." I pulled out a sword sheath and unsheathed it. "You, reaper, must die!" I shouted. "Tell Edward I told him to say 'hello' to Satan for me!" I dashed towards him and slashed at him, seeing that he quickly avoided me.

"Oh, that's no fair! Where'd you get the blade?" Grell teased. Ciel struggled to get free from Sebastian's grap. Eventually, he got free. He watched Grell and I fight for a momment.

"So, you do like it? Good, because it will be the last weapon you'll ever see!" I yelled and swung the sword at him.

"Oh, why must you attack me everytime we meet?"

"Because you destroy my only leads of finding my family!"

"Why is 'family' so important to you?"

"Why wouldn't it be? I'm half human half demon and you question whether I want to truly meet them? I meremly want to know why I was removed from them!"

"Aw, you seem like you're just lonely-"

"Shut up!"

"Why do you suspect I know Edward?" Just as he said that, I struck him righ in the side of his head. Instead of blood, it was saw dust.

"That's why. My assumption has been confirmed." I sheathed my sword and returned back to Sebastian and Ciel's side.

"What... is he?" Ciel questioned.

"Oh, right. Remebmer when I said Edward was using dolls or something?" I answered.

"Yeah..."

"He's got a copy of almost everyone. Me, you, Sebastian, Grell... even Undertaker. Somehow, he's got a sample of everyone's blood, making these dolls just as invincible as the real ones."

"So the 'Ciel' and 'Sebastian' dolls are both..."

"Demon enhanced. Impossible to kill, basically. Mine too, except with way more flaws concidering I'm a 'halfling', as he calls me. I'm still trying to find out how he's doing this."

As I said that, I could hear boots clack against to coblestone ground.

"Madame Red..." Ciel stated.

"My calculations were wrong... Who would have thought the person- or people rather- to uncover Grell's true identity would be right by your side, Ciel... A mere butler... and a weak cat... Heh, master would be furious of how close you've gotten, Catherine."

"Flatter me, once you've given me his location!" I hissed.

"Pitty... I guess you aren't so close after all..."

"She... seems so... real." Ciel whispered.

"But she's not!" I whispered back.

"How do you know!?"

"..."

"Fine..." Ciel growled. "From the very beginning, your name was on the list of suspects." He continued like she was in fact the real Madame Red. I was stunned. Sebastian was as well. "However, Your alibi was really quite perfect."

"How terrrible, Ciel..." Madame Red whined. "You'd suspect one of your own?"

"As long as there is a possibility, I don't care whether you are blood related, friend or just a doll. But, if the co-criminal was not human, rather a Death God (reaper), then that is a different matter. To be able to sneak in without us noticing, and to dissappear from the party and return fairly quickly is something no one would bother to notice. The only logical explanation is that the ones only able to be Jack the Ripper would be the both of you- Madame Red and Grell Sutcliff. The victims killed closely corresponded to the patients on your operation list."

I stood by and smirked, knowing that this 'doll' couldn't have gotten awya without a flinch. Edward might have been a genious covering his tracks, however, whenever they are uncovered, he can't hide, even if he wanted to.

"The only name left was Maria Gale. I thought if I waited here, she would appear, however, I... could not save her." Ciel cast his head down gently, as if to apologize to the victim.

"No more... I'M NOT GOING TO GO EASY ON YOU ANYMORE!" Madame Red shouted. Just as she souted that, Grell lunged forward and tried to hit Ciel with his chainsaw scythe. Sebastian blocked it easily between his hands.

"In the name of Her Majesty and my own wretched name," Ciel remoned his eyes patch as he spoke. "I command you, CAPTURE THEM!"

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastisn bit at the base of his glove. His eyes shone a demonic pink as he did so and smirked.

* * *

**I know, I know, crabby ending. But, I have litterally been working on this chapter alone for three days straight- well, each day took like four hours each because I still have high school and something call 'home work', and a 'bed time' from my mother. -.- she makes it sound like i'm friggin two! I'm fifteen, jesus!**

**This is going by the manga, so I am going to end it at the end of each... manga ending? Or something like that. Basically, whenever the manga ends its 'chapter' I will too. That way It won't take me as long to get it out.**

**Anyways... The next one will be up- no, I can't tell you that because I'm gonna miss my deadline and then I'm gonna feel super guilty. I'll just try to get it up when I can. I promise it will be way sooner- more soon? Eh, I'm tired so my grammar is beginning to lack.**

**Remember, you can ask anyone, even me, questions- unless they are dead or missing.**

**So, here's the list incase you forgot: Ciel, Sebastian, Catherine, Alois, Claude, Madame Red, Grell, Lau, Undertaker, Moi(me), and any of the sevants of the Phantomhive manor.**

**If I've left anyone out that I ****have mentioned ****and not 'killed off' then you can question them too. I'm just saying that incase I did actually forget.**

**Ok, I hope you enjoyed this short little chapter. Reviews are highly accepted!**

**Thanks, stay safe! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Jack the Ripper arc - part 3~ I used to love red...**

**I am sooooooooooooo sorry!**

**How many times does it take for someone to say sorry before it gets annoying?**

**Either way, I really am. I tried to update last Saturday but I had a report, then I had to run arrands with my mom the next day, then I had to read a book for school Monday, and then yesterday I had a doctors appointment until like nine at night. The other days I was working on this from the minute I got home. **

**I'm really sorry. But, it seemed like you guys were too. I only got one review last time... oh well, I'm still happy to have one!**

**Catovia, thanks for wasting five seconds to review! You made my day! Yes, homework is a... oh look a balloon. *turns away to stop myself from saying the word.***

**Nope, don't like saying-or typing them out completely. I can do the star thing, but I'm on a tight 'diet' of having a clean mouth. *gets bottle of soap* Nah, I'd never... it tastes really bad. :p**

**Oh, one last thing, this chapter consists of three chapters of the manga, considering it was so friggin short when I finished with the first one. So, yay! Double**** whammy in one! sorta... :D**

**Ok,ok, on with the show... you know the drill... I don't own it... If I did, Catherine would so be a real character... and Sebastian would be mine! *runs away from angry fangirls***

* * *

** Catherine's POV**

Was I insane, or was I really asking to help Sebastian?

Nope, I really was. "Sebastian..." I ask with my tail slightly wagging like a dog's would.

"Hmm?" He looked at me.

"Let me help you!"

He and Ciel both looked shocked. ''You... want to help?"

"Please! Ciel, please. I made a promise to help you protect the Phantomhive family, please allow me to. I won't cause a mess!"

"I don't care..." He waved me off weakly. For a demon, I could have sworn he'd want to do some of the work on his own sometimes.

"Yes!" I wagged my tail happily again.

"What are you, a dog?"

"Wha-" I let out a cat-like hiss at Ciel and began to pout.

All of the sudden, Sebastian began stripping!

Ok, not literally, but he had removed his tail coat and threw it atop Ciel's head. Ciel tried to protest, but Sebastian cut him off. "So that your body won't become cold. When we return home, I'll prepare some hot milk for you. I'll even add honey or brandy to sweeten it."

"I don't need your coat! I'm a demon, you idiot, I don't get cold. Give it to her, she's the one who's the most humane here!"

"Perhaps another time." Sebastian linked arms with me surprisingly before stroking my ears. "Are you ready, M'lady?"

"Hell yeah." I nodded.

"Oi, I won't let you both go so easily!" The Grell-doll whined.

"Oh? Aren't you forgetting someone?" I called to him after a very hooker-like cat call to him.

"Sorry, love, but you aren't my type."

I could hear Ciel trying to muffle his laughter since I had whistled. "Ouch, I thought you liked your possible step-daughter, Grell." I scoffed.

"What?"

"My point. You really are a doll. I shouldn't say, but don't you and Undertaker have...'a thing'?"

"Why you-"

"Too late..." I untied the blue ribbon from my wrist, and it extended to a head-to-waist length. On my wrist it looked like a normal piece of cloth, but once it was out, the edges of it looked sharp and deadly. It was a broad blued steel sword. Its hilt was something like fanned out black wings on the side with a silver jewel in the centre.

*see Legend of Zelda dark/shadow Link Master sword for idea*

Right above where the hilt ended was my family crest. The crest was only an engraving with no colour except from the steel of the sword itself. It was a large shield with a dragon on either side (why dragons and not cats- I have no idea) and broad swords sticking out either side at the top. At the bottom stated my full name(this would change for each member of the family)- Catherine _Sakura_ Demetrio. At the top-middle was another sword, but this sword look just like the sword I was holding. In the centre of the shield was a large D for Demetrio, and behind it was the Faustus mark.

"My, my, it seems your kind really has adapted over the years." Sebastian teased. "Ribbon swords are quite the weapons to have. Rather that, to show it is something as well."

"Hush. Sebastian... do as Ciel says. I will make sure to protect him."

"Oh? Don't you want to play a game with me?"

"Sebastian!"

"My, my, it seems our little girl has a dirty mind."

I blush furiously before flinging my ribbon sword at him cut his cheek angrily. "I swear to God-"

"I understand..." Sebastian stopped me, and took on Grell- who was angry more than anyone I've ever seen.

"If I am to be hunted down," Grell growled. "Then I'd rather be the one to do the hunting, little Sebast! Let us play a wonderful hide and seek!"

"I believe I have said this before..." Sebastian groaned. "But please don't say such nauseating things."

"Oh, you're quite the man, little Sebast! However, this is the real beginning of the show!" I had then noticed, his eyes were not the same- white, pure white, not the green and yellow like usual-, but his weapon was real.

"His weapon, Sebastian! The death scythe!" I yelled. Sebastian glanced to me, but he had seemed to not understand.

"What are you talking about?" Ciel grabbed my arm and looked at me with worried eyes.

"The scythe is real. I don't know how Edward is getting such equipment, but he has it, so it can severely damage him!"

"Yes, I know it can harm him! The problem is that how a doll can manage to handle that!"

"Doll..."

"What?"

"He's a doll... undertaker told me of the incident with Drucell after I had died in the past... he had stuffing in his head, but he died after Sebastian struck him there."

"Are you saying-"

Before he could finish, Sebastian was stuck in the shoulder with the scythe. Blood poured from his shoulder and the cinematic records rolled from his chest after he had fallen. We watched all his life flash before him- becoming Ciel's butler, meeting me the first time, his thoughts about me( which I had not enjoyed hearing much, considering that they were either about the fact that I was a cat demon or the fact that Edward was my butler), watching me die in his arms, and everything and thought after that.

"You sick, ugly gay, red-head!" I growled and clenched the hilt of my sword, swinging it at Grell, but he had dodged it and swung his weapon at me. He had grazed my shoulder, but I stayed upright without falling of even letting my cinematic records roll out.

"How are you still alive?!" Grell yelled.

"Idiot..." I helped Sebastian up with a sigh, seeing that he was pretty much ok. "My step-father was Undertaker for almost all my life. He taught me how to fight back against a death scythe's attack."

"My, my, I'm very impressed." Sebastian teased.

"Shut up." I glared at him. I made my ribbon sword fall back to a normal blue ribbon and tied it around my wrist.

"Go, cover Ciel."

I nodded and returned to said boy. Grell and Sebastian moved at a quick pace, fighting and arguing about something, but I was too bothered by the cinematic records of Sebastian.

_(Cinematic Record in Sebastian's POV)_

_The male standing before me... he is definitely something. I can't quite pin point it._

_It was sickening._

_Yes, I wanted nothing to do with this putrid home. I truly hope the queen's superstitions fulfill our orders so I can just kill these demons and get over with this. There is something bothering me about this boy and his butler, but I just can't quite mark it. _

_This boy, he was far too different from the Young Master. He was nice to his butler. He smiled far too much, and he was far too... feminine._

_(End)_

I can't believe the entire time he'd only want to kill me... but, wait... he was former butler... does that mean those feelings instantly changed when he found out it was me?

As I pondered this more, I could hear Ciel beside me. "Why..."

"Why?" Madame Red mocked. I clenched my fists and put my teeth to the ribbon, ready to pull it free any second. "You're asking me now? How do you expect me to answer? You and I... have become 'Guard Dog' and 'Sinner'. If you were not the 'Guard Dog' and you were the hunted one... then there can only be one path for you!" She pulled out a very familiar dagger and launched towards Ciel.

"NO!" I pushed him away and blocked it with myself. She had scratched my arm and I side, but I was still able to stand without (much) trouble. "Gah..."

I could hear Sebastian gap at the act Madame Red had done.

"Why you... stupid feline!" She shoved me away, and I easily fell. My body couldn't take in the toxins oozing from the blade.

"As a doctor" Cie began, but keeping a close eye on me to make sure I was actually still kicking. "Why did you have to kill people?"

"EVEN IF I TOLD A LITTLE BRAT LIKE YOU, YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" Madame Red stood tall and shouted at him. "YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!"

Even as I whimpered, trying to stand, I thought about why Ciel was acting so natural with them. They are dolls- creations that a mere demon had made. Something of their very own kind. They can easily be killed, just like Drucell was.

"You... You..." Madame Red raised the dagger high and screamed one last sentence to Ciel. "If you had not been born, that would have been the best!"

"Young Master!" Sebastian shouted from his position from the wall where he was still holding the chainsaw away from him. He quickly mad his way to them and was just about to lie a hand on her when Ciel screamed his name, in a manner of telling him to stop, and telling him not to kill her.

I know why now.

Even as dolls, they are still very similar to the real Grell and Madame Red. They act the same, talk the same, and even look the same. They are replicas.

But, they are still very much fake.

I stand up weakly, holding my side. I unti the ribbon from my wrist and form it into the blued sword. I clench it in my hand and turn to Grell.

Before I can ask him anything, he speaks up. "Kill that brat already."

"I can't." Madame Red replied.

"What?"

"I... can't kill this child." Wrong. Not a child, man. He's twenty-two!

"If you don't kill that little brat, I'll kill you. And if I don't, you know the master would." Bingo. My proof they really are fake.

"This child is my..."

Before I could even bother acting on impulse to stop him, Grell-the-doll had plunged his chainsaw deep into her skull, where the hay and saw dust poured out.

Not just that.

Blood.

Blood poured out as well.

From hers and mine.

I yelped as I could see the blood run across the concrete, pooling around our shoes. I made my sword disappear, but I hadn't managed to tie it back on my wrist, so I let it hang from my bloodied hands. I had whimpered a few times, but Sebastian held me up carefully.

"I have no interest in you," Grell spat at the now dead corpse of the doll. "Who gets carried away by meaningless emotions. You are not fit to wear red." Grell ripped the coat from the dead dolls shoulders and slid it on himself. "Goodbye, Madame."

I scoffed at the fading puppet walking away. Ciel knelt down to the doll of the fake Madame Red, and ran a hand over her eyes. "Even as a puppet of a demon, she was truly loyal to me..."

"They were made that way. Edward wanted you to believe it was really her."

"Ugh... Sebastian... What are you doing?" Sebastian opened his mouth to say something, but he then gave a quizzical look. "Like I said, take down Jack the Ripper! It's not over yet! Don't Hesitate, hurry up and finish him!"

Sebastian stared at him with a shocked look before smiling. "Yes, My Lord." Grell turned around and said something, but my hearing and vision was beginning to fade.

I placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder and leaned against him. "sorry..." I collapsed to my knees beside him weakly.

"Ah, Catherine!" Ciel put a hand over my wound on my side trying to keep the blood from flowing out. "Sebastian, hurry up already!"

He nodded and began colliding with Grell over and over in the air, on the ground, and even on the top of the buildings.

"Oh my," Grell cooed. "A demon and a death god- just like the tragic love story of Romeo and Juliet!"

Sebastian paled and stared wide-eyed at the red head.

Grell continued on with a few things about love and how cute Sebastian was until my cat ears picked up on a single phrase. "If I have your child, I will deffinitly give birth to it!"

Blegh! Ew! No! Sick! Why?!

Why would anyone say that?!

"Can you please stop saying such things?" Sebastian shuddered. "It's disgusting."

Finally Sebastian had Grell pinned down on the roof. I had surely thought Sebastian had it there, but I saw Grell nearing closer and closer-

He then raised his chainsaw and began to swing it at Sebastian. It struck him down across the chest so vilently, knocking him down to the ground where the records once again rolled out, showing more of his life that we had not see the last time. However, Sebastian was already up and kicking(literally). He swung around Grell telling about what the cinamatic records had shown, which was only clips of the trio back at the mansion and all the incidents that hey had caused.

I paid no attention to Sebastian and Grell fighting, for the toxins in my body from the anti-demon blade had nearly taken over completly. I was out of strength.

"Whaaaaaaaat!?" I glanced up to see that Grell's chainsaw was defective. Sebastian had crammed some of his tailcoat into it, clogging the rotating blades. Sebastian stood over grell and beat him sensless until all of his face was pouring blood. Sebastian then picked up the chainsaw and hung it over Grell's head. Just as he was going to slice the puppet's head open, a long silver pole blocked his way.

"Spears..." I whispered. I had my head against Ciel's shoulder as we watched the fight.

"Sorry to interupt." Spears jumped down and picked up the beaten Grell-doll. "I've come to colect him for... questioning."

"Really?" I perk up slightly.

"Yes, Undertaker sent me. He knew you'd get into quite a lot of trouble tonight, but it seems I was too late for that. I'm sorry..."

"Don't sweat it... well... actually, think you can get this toxin out before it kills me?"

"Toxin? Anti-demon blade correct?"

"Yep..."

"No... The toxin isn't harmfull. It only causes your body to temporarilly slow down. Since your type of demon is different from full-fledged demons, you will get better before it even slows down enough for you to not move. You will live." William smirked at me before adjusting his gaze to the whimpering doll on the ground.

"Thank God." I let out a sigh and close my eyes, still leaning on Ciel.

"Alright... He'll come with me. Grell, come!" Grell imediatly obeyed like a puppy, but he still whined about it. "Goodbye, Sakura!"

"heh," I chuckled lightly. "I'm not going there anymore. Didn't he tell you?"

"Yes... it's a habit." William and Grell then disappeared into the darkness.

"Young Master-" Sebastian began.

"Get her first. I can move fine." Ciel snapped.

"Yes, Master." Sebastian carefully picked me up in his arms and ajusted me so I was comfortable.

"Quickly, let's just get out of here. I'm tired of standing around here for nothing."

"Yes, Master." Sebastian bowed his head, but kept it there so he could look into my blue cat eyes. "Such perfect eyes..." He whispered before picking his head up and catching up with the fleeing young demon. "You know, Catherine, you're extremly young, but you just risked you life for the Young Lord, who is hundreds of years older than you. You really should stop wasting your energy on him sometimes. No offense, My Lord."

"No, it's alright. I agree with you. Stop trying to save me all the time. I want you to actually live till a natural cause of death kills you. You can protect me, as long as it doesn't cost you any harm." Ciel waved Sebastian off weakly as we made it to the carriage.

"Alright, but eventually, this war will be my own, and it will cause me harm. I won't be able to stop that. I may still be fifteen..." I lied my head against Sebastian's chest as I thought aloud. "But, I'm not exactly young in strength or wisdom. I know when to back off or get involved."

* * *

**Yay! It's finally done!**

**Ok, I didn't like this chapter as much as the others. Maybe because it didn't have the thrills that the others would?**

**It seems that Catherine always gets hurt... I don't intend it to be that way, I'm just putting it out there as something that she'd b willing to do for others. She will get hurt less and less as the story goes on.**

**Ok, questions... you know the drill anyone that has shown an appearance but has not died. 'Puppet' Grell cannot be asked any questions because I will most likely accidentally spoil some of the story. The New character that can be questioned is William T. Spears! Yay! Spears for everyone. *gives a free spear to everyone*.**

**Oh, wait... not real spears? That's his last name? Oh well...:p *continues to hand out spears* **

**By the way, the reason this is out so late at night is because I fractured my toe tripping over a shoe in my room. How, you ask? It's a sad story which involves me being very stupidly dumb. -.-**

**Ok, so, I will be seeing you next Saturday when I update! YAY!**

**Ok, see you! Reviews are highly accepted and requested(even from guests!) Stay safe, my cute little turtles!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- I Used to Love Red**

**Happy really belated valentine's day!**

**I am so sorry about not updating over the weekend. My mom decided to drag me across the state both days.**

**Uh, title... I got this one and the last one mixed up so I am simply putting the same chapter title up this time. This is the correct chapter. This is also just a little valentines present with a little fluff for all you fanatics. *raises eyebrows up and down before bursting out laughing*.**

**Dear Catovia,**

**Congradulations, you are my favourite(and only) reviewer now! Yay! (not really... I'm kinda sad about that.) I mean, I'm glad you're still reviewing, please... DON'T STOP! It seems the others have left. Tada! Here are your answers to your questions!**

* * *

**Catherine:**

**Where did you get your sword so I can get one? (indirect) ~ Catovia**

Heh, funny you ask, Catovia, It's actually a very complicated ordeal to even get approval to have it. Since we don't have 'demonic powers' like other types of demons, we have the ability to have a weapon of choice that comes from the many options we are given.

Basically, the way we get our weapons is the same way Reapers would. Nekojins have to have a certain level (rating per se) given to them by the number of master, sevices done for Lucifer *shudders* or by doing similar things that a reaper would do. For that, we are paired with a reaper for so long until they think we are ready for our own weapon.

As for how I got my own... I've done all but having a master, well, I did actually have one Master, but I had no intention of taking his soul. I don't do that. EVER.

Do you think I'd actually take Alois' soul.

Opps.

Oh well, now you know. I did actually serve Alois for two years, but he threatened to kill me if I told. *nervously glances around*

So, for the form and everything... As I said, we get to pick from the options we had, and one was a ribbon sword. I had picked my favourite colour ribbon, put my family crest on it, and crafted mysword on my own. I decided to make it look like my favourite game character's sword- I was going to make a keyblade or the Master Sword. I picked the master sword but made it look demonic, just like Shadow Link's sword. To merge the ribbon and the sword, we basically just use a little shadow magic- the same kind of 'magic' Sebastian used to snap the bound ropes that one time when Ciel and I were locked up to be sold. *shudders*

So basically, if you want a sword, you'd have to be a nekojin or another type of demon that doesn't have shadow Magic. And, I'm only guessing you're human...

**William T. Spears:**

**"Alpacas or Llamas?" ~ Catovia**

Why? What a stupid question.

Me: Be nice! *throws scone at back of his head*

Ow, did you just trow a scone at me?!

Me: yes. Now, answer the question.

Why?

Me: you don't have to elaborate...

Fine. Alpacas.

Me: good boy! Who wants a biscuit? *pats his head and crams scone into his mouth.*

**Ok, thats all for now! Questions are always accepted though! Oh, there are a few(2-3) notes at the bottom you guys should really read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**TPOV**

"Ow! God dangit!" Ridley yelped as she sat up from her bed. She had heal quite well, but the wound on her side and arm was killing her. She stood up from the old, rotting bed in her 'room'. She had decided to stay with undertaker this week.

Which also happened to be the week of Valentines.

So, all week he'd bother her with sweets and heart shaped gifts. She hated this all, that's why he did it. She really hated getting gifts in pink.

And Red.

She really hated red.

Why you ask?

Because, it was a sickening colour. A colour that pooled from the bodies of her friends and family. The thing that was so desperatly required in the human body. It was also somethign she feared the most. She hated seeing blood. It reminded her of the first time she had killed someone, while witnessing someone close to her die in the same day.

Her eldest brother, Markus-not John-, had been training her one day in an ally so thier mother would not spot them. It was getting late and they hadn't realized. They had continued to train until a goup of thugs came into the ally claiming for it to be their place. One of them had grabbed her, sawing she was ' a perrty sight'. She could tell he was beyound wasted. If she hadn't known more about drugs and alcohol then she did them,she would have thought he'd never get better. Her brother had knocked out three of them, gut two were left. One had a knife and stabbed him in the ribs. The other continued to mess around with Catherine. She had spotted Markus and got angry.

Furiously angry.

Her tail and ears uncovered and the tail flicked back and forth. She tackled one to the ground knocking him out. She tackled the one wiht the knife down too and bit and ripped the side of his throat clean off. She pulled off the dead man and tried to wake her now endless-sleeping brother.

There was blood everywhere. On her hands. On her shirt. On her mouth. IN her mouth. On her brother, and pooling out of her brother too. She cried for what seemed like hours, until John had found them.

That was also her first and only soul she had ever devoured.

She shook her head over and over, trying to clear the memory. She had felt the cool feeling of water run down her cheeks when she realized she was crying.

"Nope, no crying on the day before valentines day." She told herself. She stood and walked to the bathroom to shower.

Once she was done, she changed into a forrest green sweater, black skinny jeans, and teal blue converse. She pinned her hair up neatly, hiding her ears beneath it. Her tail was hidden perfectly in her pants leg, which she hated the most- almost more than the colour red.

She made her way to the cluttered kitchen and tried to read the not on the fridge.

"You f-ing idiot." She growled. The note was written in multiple languages. Each word was from a different language and there were probably twenty words. Every other word was wriiten in a different colour- red and at a slant. "What the hell?! did you stay up all night doing this?" She tore it down and tossed it in the trash. Whatever it said, she wasn't going to decode it.

Sure, she knew all those languages, but she found them useless and a waste of time trying to figure each word out. One word could be completly different in another language. She remembered the last time she read one like that... it said something like "I B***-slapped babies while pasta cake die. Your mom is" and so on.

She laughed at the rememberrence and took out the expired milk. She groaned and threw it away. "I guess I'm going to the cafe then." she picked up her phone, keys and wallet before heading out.

She paced down the sidewalk slowly as she began to text her friend Elijah. They didn't talk about much, just what's been going on with her recently. Alois then sent her a message.

*(The text talks will probably be set up this way from now on)*

_**Alois:**__ Can we meet?_

Catherine hadn't thought much of it and replied back.

_**Catherine: **__where?_

_**Alois: **__Tea/coffee at cafe?_

_**Catherine: **__Works for me. Be there in five._

_**Alois: **__K thanks. I just need to talk to you about something important._

Important? Alois never had anything important to talk about. In fact, nothing was really important except...

**_Catherine: _**_Is it about Claude?_

**_Alois: _**_I'll explain when you get here._

With that, she took off in a run. She was nervous. Alois was ner really serious about anything or anyone unless it was family or really close friends.

She made it to the cafe and found Alois curled up in a booth in the corner.

"Alois?" She called to him as she walked up to him.

"Hey..." He mumbled back.

"Aw, Sh*t, what happened?" She slid in next to him and curled an arm around his waist pulling him closer so he could hug her. It was a family thing between them. Neither saw anything of it.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled into her shoulder and began to sob. "Claude's been really strange lately and he telling me he loves me and well..."

"He told you he loved you?"

"Uhuh... and I love him back, but I mean... Im fourteen, Cat. I can't fall in love with a thirtyfive year old."

"Per se." She corrected laughing lightly.

"Yeah. People see him as thirty five. People see me as a ten year old because I'm so short and childish. I'm childish, weak, short, helpless and stupid! and in public... We can't hold hands or hug or kiss or-"

"Stop it."

"Huh?" He lifted his head curiously.

"Stop doubting." She grabbed a napkin and began to wipe away his tears. "If Claude really does care, he won't care about hight, strength or even what you guys can do in public. You guys can do that. People will just see you two as father and son. that's it. You guys just can't make out." She snickered before hugging the boy back.

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Sebastian. You and him are in the same situation as us. You're way to young for him, and you're just about the same with physical and mental appeal."

"That may be true, but the same goes for us as it goes for you two."

"You think it will work out the way you say?"

"Yup!" She chirped happily, making Alois stare in shock.

"_Why's she so determined with this? Is it because she loves Sebstian and wants everything to last this time?" _Alois thought to himself. He pondered this for a few minutes while he was still nuzzled into Catherine's shoulder. He hadn't even realized her tail snuck out and began tickling his neck a few times before he jolted upward.

"Haha. Took you long enough to notice." She stuck out her tongue and tucked her tail back. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Well, I was just wondering how your so optimistic about this."

"Oooh, well... because Sebastian isn't one to back down from declaring his love for anyone. Neither am I. We'd be willing to fight for our love, even if it killed us."

"I want that relationship with Claude. I want to be able to protect him for our love just like they do for thiers."

Alois thought to himself.

"Hey, what are you giving Claude for valentines day?" Catherine asked standing as she couted money in her hand.

"Hmm, oh, well Claude told me not to get him anything. He told me just to be prepared for Friday night. He has a surprise for me." Alois said up to her before handing her a twenty.

"Really? Are you sure?" She asked. He nodded to her. "Ok, also, you do realize what that means right?"

"Kinda."

"You have no idea..."

"Nope."

"Idiot. It means he's goign to take you." She whispered.

His eyes widened and she bagan to laugh. "Don't worry. It doesn't hurt... well, at first it does, and then your back will hurt, but it's an amazing feeling once it happens. You'll love it. I promise."

"You sure?"

"Yup. You were always the dirty-minded one back then. All you ever thought about was 'that'." She put up air quotes so she didn't have to say the word.

"Ugh, I disgust myself."

"haha, Claude did you a favor then. Oh, what do you want?"

"You know!"

"I know I do. Just checking."

After about ten minutes, she retured with two tea cups. One which was Earl Grey and the other was pumpkin spice tea.

"Awesome! You got me the pumpkin spice! How did you know I'd want this over my regular?" Alois chirped.

"I know you, Blondie." Catherine said as she drank down her Earl Grey.

"Oh, what are you getting 'Bassy'?"

"Dont'. Do. that. Again."

"Ok, ok." Alois laughed and choked on his tea.

"I don't have anything, actually. I don't know what he like... Wait!"

"What?"

"Cats! I could do what I did for Undertaker that year when he turned 400. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah, the 'free cat for a day' coupon? Haha, that was awesome. You were all over that lazer pointer."

"Shut up." Catherien turned away blushing. "So, I was thinking I could do a 'cat for a week' coupon where I have to stay in cat form for one whole week and do normal cat stuff."

"And its a given that you get to claw at the furniture?"

"Uhuh!"

"That's not very thoughtfull..."

'Have you seen what he does to stay cats or even domesticated cats? I would not have though of this idea if I wasn't desperate. Think about it. What would her do if that cat was me?"

"I... Ok... we can put that option into concideration... Waht about-"

"I got it!"

"We are not going to put you into a cat costume and letting him do whatever the hell he wants to do to you."

"Perverted mind! See, I knew you were still part of the old Alois Trancy I used to know!"

"NO! I AM NOT ALOIS-THE PERVERT!"

"Ok, ok, hush! You are atracting attention! What I was goign to say was that Sebastian taught me how to blow glass. I think I might be able to blow it into the shape of a cat, but I'm going to need the desk in the antique store. I need you to distract him while I work away at it."

"I can do that. How long?"

"Two to four hours."

"non-stop?"

"Yep."

"Done. I'll call Claude and tell him I need a hand bothering Sebstian. He'll enjoy this." He dialed a number down and waited for it to ring. "Hello? Oh, hey, I need a hand with a distraction... Sebastian. Catherine needs the workbench at his work for up to four hours... No... Yes...Okaaay... Yes, it's for Valentine's Day... Yes, she knows it's tomorrow... So you'll help? Awesome... We're at the cafe, pick us up?... ok, bye."

"So?" Catherine asked excitedly.

"He's gonna help..."

xXx

Catherin's POV

It was a cruel trick.

A mean, dirty, nasty, cruel trick.

It was genius.

Claude and Alois recorded my voice of me faking to beg them to let me go, like they had captured me. Claude then called Sebastian and told him that he had to find me, but I was out of town. He then let Sebastian listen to my recording, as if I was really captured.

We were hidden beside the store and waited for Sebastian to run out. He did, indeed, and at such a quick pace, that I may have not even really seen him pass by- only felt the wind blow from his quick speed.

I ran inside and began to work. Alois and Claude kept look out while tending to the abandoned store.

xXx

It was finally done. I had blown the perfect cat figurine. It was black tinted with a cute painted-pink nose. Its eyes were closed and it was curled up like it was sleeping. It actually took me five hours to complete- not four.

I took off to the front counter and began wrapping the figure in cotton paper and lied it flat in the box. I carefully took one of the valentines cards and scribbled my fancy signature(which took me at least an hour to come up with when I first made it) on it and placed it in the box too. I quickly wrapped the box in digusting, red wrapping paper.

Just as I did that, an angry Sebastian stormed through the front door. I quickly set the box under the counter in one of the drawers as he made his way over to me.

I was shocked by his sudden action.

He pulled me into a hug and blew hot air onto my neck. "Never. Do that again."

"I guess you found out what we were doing?" I mummbled into his black blazer.

"Alois called me twenty minutes ago telling me what you guys did." He hugged me tighter almost crushing me. "I was worried I had lost you again."

"You didn't don't worry. Espcially when it involves them. They're my family." I hugged back and burried my face into his shoulder.

"Good. Let's go home." He pulled me towards the door, but before he got there, I snatched the box up and threw the keys two the blonde and other butler.

"Lock up when you're done." I smiled. "Have fun, Alois!" I sang happily as I was dragged out of the store.

xXx

It was the next day, and I was already dressed and ready for the day. I was dressed in my usual skinny jeans and black converse with a black sweater on. My ribbon was tired neatly around my wrist. I had small, silver heart earings in today. I had laced my shoes with a silver heart charm at the end of each shoe.

I picked up the box and carried it gently to Sebastian's room- which he never really used but still sat in by himself sometimes-. I knocked on the door before entering. When I did enter, Sebastian was rummaging through his wardrobe.

Shirtless.

"Oh my- Sh*t! I am so sorrry! I- f*ck!" I became more flustered than all other times added together. "i'l l just go!"

"Catherine." He called to me just as I was going to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

"F*ck!" I swore under my breath and neared closer to him.

He spun around and yanked me against his _bare chest. _I tensed at the action and closed my eyes tight.

That same thing Alois said yesterday flashed through my mind.

"_Yeah. People see him as thirty five. People see me as a ten year old because I'm so short and childish. I'm childish, weak, short, helpless and stupid! and in public... We can't hold hands or hug or kiss or-"_

I shook my head in his chest. "_No, i'm not- I can't- I'm not- We've done more than this before. But that was in the past! I was older!"_

"

Catherine.." He cooed in my ear.

"I-"

"I won't do anything. I'm not going to do what Claude did to Alois." He chuckled.

I finally lifted my head up to him and locked eyes with the pristene red eyes. He cupped my cheek with one hand and held my chin with his thumb and index finger. He pressed his lips against mine is a loving manner. H elicked at my bottom lip begging for entrance. I opened slowly and felt the warm muscle enter and explore the wet cavern.

I pulled away slowly, I was quickly tossed onto the bed.

"Sebastian..."

"I have to change. Wait there." He muttered back to me.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

" I... Uh... Can...we?"

"Do you mean-"

"I don't mind! I mean... we've done it before. I trust you."

In such a face speed, he was on top of me, slowly peeling the black sweater from me. "I won't be able to stop half way. Are you sure."

"Please..." I gasped. He jerked the sweater off me.

"Very well.."

"Oh, here." I reach over to the table stand and hand him the box. He quickly opens it and stares down at me. "Happy valentines day!"

He chuckled and set it aside, obviously more interesting in discovering all of my body more.

He moved his hands to the buttons of my pants slowly unbuttoning them.

He leaned close to my ear. "Happy Valentine's day... Catherine."

* * *

**Ok? Good enough for a Valentine's Day gift?**

**I really hope so! **

**Ok... as for the notes... here they are.**

**1) For those who follow me and my other Yugioh fanfics... Yugioh will be taking a break. I still love Yugioh, but I'm ready to do other kinds besides BB and Yugioh. I think my next fanfic with either be based off of Attack on Titan or Lord of the Rings. Strange right? But those are my interests I have right now. You guys can let me know which one you would rather.**

**2) Some of you may have noticed that I was hinting to a sidestory for Alois. It will still be on here, I'm just thinking about putting more plot on AloisxClaude. I kinda want to do it, but if you guys won't enjoy reading that then let me know. You guys can decide about that.**

**3) Finally, I am having a bit of computer problems, so if I don not update for a while, don't freak out. I am trying to get it fixed right now. I am also have some family and friend relationship problems that are stressing me out. So please forgive me if I don't update.**

**Thanks for understanding!**

**Questions are still open and allowed! **

**Please review! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9- A Gala and Competitions

**Chapter 9- A Gala and Competitions**

**I'm back beeches! Haha, ok no, I'm sorry I had to do that though. My friend did that to me yesterday so I had to borrow it.**

**I'm really sorry I've been gone so long. I've been having issues with family and a certain guy- who will not be named- may or may not be cla****ssified as my bf now. So, I've been kinda down in the dumps and depressed lately. REALLY depressed, so I just didn't want to update because I knew it would mean I'd be updating a dark and dreary chapter. I tend to write based on my mood. **

**Anyways, I should be able to update next week, unless he-who-must-not-be-named makes me depressed again. I'll try my very best to type it up earlier so if I do get depressed you wont have to deal with my issues.**

**Ok, comment tyme!:**

**Catovia~**

**Thank you for not giving up on me! I love you so much(as a really good friend and**** reviewer) *blows nose and wipes tears dramatically* Yes, Alois is definitely perverted. I really love how I made him on this story. Wait till you see him on this chapter though, not pervy, but- no, jut read, you'll see. Don't hate me about Cat's sword after this chapter... *laughs nervously* Oh, guess what, I'm doing Attack on Titan! I already have 2-3 chapters done, but they are so freaking jumbled that I think I might do more editing before I post it.**

**~major-fangirl-in-here17**

**Thank you again. *wipes tears and blows nose dramatically again* I really love all of you as my friends and reviewers! I'm gonna say it gain incase I left it out when I PMed you. I will continuously add fluff, but since this story it going to be longer than my others, I want to slowly build up Sebastian's relationship with Catherine. Thank you so much!**

**Ok, show time! Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was the day of Catherine's family's funeral. It was a dark day, unlike most days. Three children were running around outside the funeral hall.

"Big bro, there's a lot of people over there today. How come?" The middle brother asked.

"Who knows…" The eldest brother remarked weakly.

"Big bro doesn't know either? Are you stupid?"

I'm only twelve, so it's ok if I don't know!" The eldest shouted.

"That's right." A sinister voice called. "It's natural for children not to know." Undertaker cackled as he leaned on the iron fence. "Today is a certain family's special gala."

"Gala!?" The children yelped.

"Yep, the final great ceremony of human life. A funeral."

"Stop scaring children, Undertaker." A feminine voice called over the long distance. Out of a tree not too far from them, Catherine leapt out and landed on her hands and knees casually. She stood up and trekked slowly to the ominous man and the frightened children.

She had been dressed in a simple black sweater and black skinny jeans. Her black converse were slightly hidden by the pants. Her ribbon still hung neatly from her wrist, happily dancing in the wind. Her ears and tail were once again hidden away from public sight.

"Oh? Shouldn't you be there? It is your family after all." Undertaker questioned with a large grin.

"I have already bid them goodbye. Ciel and Sebastian are handling the rest. I don't need to see anymore. I have seen too much death in one week as it is." Catherine frowned.

"Such cruelty to them, I see?"

"Undertaker, I really am in no mood for these kinds of games."

"Did someone rub your fur the wrong way?"

Catherine was silent but nodded and sighed while leaning on the iron fence beside the silver-haired man. "Yes. Sebastian was petting me this morning and rubbed my fur wrong."

Undertaker cackled once again before wheezing once and turning to the girl. "Do me a favor and bid them my goodbyes? I really have no right to be there in such a state."

"You are really trying to get me to go in there aren't you?"

"Indeed."

Catherine sighed once again, and pulled away. "Very well."

The funeral hall doors opened wide and the faint clacking of shoes was heard, even though not boots nor heels were present for making the noise. Alois and Ciel were standing at the two caskets at the time. Sebastian stood at the foot of them while Claude was at the head. Catherine made her way to them and jumped onto the side of her mother's casket.

"You were a great mother while you had the chance. I'm sure anyone else would have been lucky to have you. But, you should have known not to take in a demon as a child. You'll only get hurt." Catherine then took off her silver heart locket hanging around her neck. She took her mother's limp hand and placed the locket with in. "Don't forget about me."

Catherine then jumped down from there and made her way to her brother John's casket.

"It may not be much, but I know that you always wanted to be a fighter for your people." Catherine began. She untied the ribbon from her wrist and flicked it outward so it turned into the blackened blade. "Now you have the chance. Take good care of it for me alright. Slay all those f***ing angels while you're at it too."

When she had leapt down from the casket, her fingers brushed over the cold metal of the lid before closing them both. Alois and Claude turned to her and nodded their heads. She then looked at Sebastian who had a curious look on his face. She gave a weak smile before bowing her head to him and walking away. Alois and Claude tailed after her. Ciel and Sebastian caught on and followed suit.

Outside, Alois and Catherine leaned up against a wall looking down at the blades of grass gently waving in the wind. "What now?" Alois questioned when he looked to her face.

He had spotted a single tear spring loose and hit the concrete beneath their feet. "I don't know. Their bodies are at rest, and everything else seems so too. But I don't. I feel like there's something going on. Something bad. Or, at least something will happen. I can't pin-point it."

"But, what? I mean, there's a lot of bad things going on in the world, but what's really bothering you? Is it that you couldn't save your family? Or is it because you're pitying yourself?"

"Alois…" Claude began.

"I'm sorry if that was rude, Catherine, but it's true. I couldn't save mine either, and I hated myself for it. When Claude found me again, he was honest to me and told me to suck it up and move on."

"I didn't say it like that!" Claude growled.

"Well no, but that's pretty much how he said it. Look at Phantomhive over there. He couldn't save his either, but he never pitied himself. He took revenge. He took action for their deaths. You haven't yet-"

"Neither have you!" Catherine shouted at Alois furiously. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Because I already did take revenge long ago. I can't retake the revenge I got. You can, because you never did. Sure you were close to it, but you gave up too soon. You never tried again, and they got hurt, yet again! When are you going to stop being a coward and do something for a change?" Alois shouted. His hands were now fists and his eyes were filled with tears.

"Alois," Catherine pushed up from the wall and smiled at him full heartedly. "You right. Starting tomorrow, I won't let anything get in my way. I will find Lucifer, and I will kill him."

Catherine, Ciel, Alois, and their two butlers stood up on the hillside looking down at the grave of the last victim of the Jack the Ripper case. Catherine had said her goodbyes to her family and accompanied Ciel here.

"How kind of you." Sebastian teased Ciel. He had laid a bouquet of flowers down on the grave.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not kind or-"

"You are Kind." Sebastian said cutting Ciel off. "If you weren't… You'd simply be a coward. Isn't that right?"

"You Bas-"

"You took in Catherine didn't you? You gave her a place to stay when her family was torn from her. You also paid the expenses of a formal funeral. Along with that, you have had the chance dozens of times to kill Alois Trancy, but you haven't. You are not a… 'heartless demon' after all."

"We are done here. Come on, Catherine." Ciel called. Catherine nodded goodbye to her friend and his butler and followed after Ciel. Sebastian nodded his goodbye as well and did the same.

TGR

It was almost Christmas when it happened. It was a nightmare before Christmas really. Not even that… All Hell broke loose. Elizabeth and her mother were coming to visit. I had been told to stay in cat form all day and lay low. I wonder what lay low means.

"CATHERINE!"

And there goes my name calling. I took off in a sprint (still in cat form) down the hall toward Ciel's office. The door was open just enough for me to push my way through.

"You can form back. You're free." Ciel commanded. I did as told and knitted my hands together at my waist. "I need you to-"

"Whatever I did, I swear I'll fix it!" I yelped unconsciously.

"Oh? What did you do?"

"Nothing…" I hung my head in shame. I really didn't do anything, I don't think.

"Right, look, I need you to go take care of those idiots in the back yard. They messed up the bushes yet again and-"

"Sir, they're already here. I don't think even Sebastian and I could do together it in time for them to not notice."

Ciel growled a bit before standing up. "Sebastian, keep them away from the back yard. I will go meet them and bring them here to my Study. Catherine, go… fix that."

"Sir!" We said together and made our way out, leaving Ciel in his study to prepare.

Out in the hall, Sebastian lifted me quickly and pinned me to a wall. "Sebastian! Now is not the time!" I Whispered and tried to struggle free.

"You have been avoiding me. Why is that?" Sebastian growled. He placed his knee between my legs so my feet no longer touched the floor.

"Gah! I- I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar." _Liar? _Ugh, I've never hear him so cold before! It's like throwing ice daggers at me!

"R-really. I've just been so busy with the servants that I had no time to… hand around you so long!"

"You're lying."

"Really! Sebastian-"He had licked the side of my neck with a grin. "Pervert!" I shoved him away and took off down the hall, happy to get away from him.

"Trying to get away?"

"GAH!" I yelped and jumped back when Sebastian appeared at the end of the hallway right in front of me.

"Just tell me, please?"

"For the very reason that I'm fourteen and you're thirty-something!"

"Is that it? That's all that is bothering you?"

"Yes, because you like moving really fast with me, and I don't like that!"

"Very well, I will take things easy with you." He put a hand to his heart and bowed with a frown. "I apologize. Before, you were not so easy going, and you were happy at the pace we went. I will remember that you are different now."

"Good, now go before Ciel beats me for disobeying him."

After I had finished up with the trio and the messed up garden, I returned to Ciel and Sebastian in at form. I sat at Sebastian's feet and watched Lizzy and her mother get out of the very expensive car- probably a Lamborghini.

"It's been a while. Welcome, Marchioness and Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian bowed with a smile. "Thank you for taking the trouble of traveling all the way here…May I ask, is there anything on my face?" I muffled my laughter into my paws hoping no one would hear me.

"That face of yours!" The Marchioness growled to him. "What an indecent look you possess."

"I was born looking this way…" Sebastian sighed with a smile. I could see his brow twitching.

"And also!" The Marchioness grabbed Sebastian's bangs yanking on them. I began to laugh, but I had to try desperately to mask my laughter. "Both the master and his butler are alike. The two of you are obviously men, yet both of you keep your fringe long. Seeing it irks me! Kindly learn from Tanaka!" Hey… Tanaka's bald! I couldn't see Sebastian bald! It ended up that Ciel's Aunt Frances had combed back both Ciel's and Sebastian's hair in a comb-over like style.

"I came to conduct a surprise spot-check, and you are still lazing around like usual. Also, your butler is still as indecent as ever. Along with that, you have a cat here. Do you know about how much they shed? They truly are filthy creatures!" Frances scolded. While Ciel and I had the look of pure hatred and anger written on his face, Sebastian had a slightly hurt look from hearing of his 'indecency'. "Bear in mind that you are going to be the man whom my daughter is marrying to in the future. I am going to retrain you today! Firstly, I am going to check inside your house!"

"Well, in that case, allow me to lead the way." When Ciel tried to complain, Sebastian winked. It was still kinda sexy, even with his ridiculous comb over. He bent down to Ciel's height and peered at him. "Please be at ease, I have already ensured that everything is in place yesterday." Sebatian stood up straight again and directed Frances to the door. "Firstly, I will lead you to explore the garden. The winter roses bought from Germany are exceptionally beautiful…"

"please let me claw her eyes out?" I begged Ciel in a whisper from his feet.

"Later…"Ciel grumbled angrily. I smirked up at him and followed after Sebastian and his 'party'.

I stood at Sebastian's feet as he opened the door slightly. Finny was busy chopping all the rose buds off the stems while singing about them being pretty, ironically. "I have made a mistake. I actually wanted you to explore the main hall."

"Why? Since we are already here, we should start exploring from the garden!" Frances complained with a scowl.

"No, Please come to the main all this way please." Sebastian then began explain about the flowers and how Frances would be able to see them better from the main hall.

"Something must have happened. I put you in charge right?" Ciel growled to me at his feet now.

"It was perfect just like you wanted one minute, then it's a terrible wreck out there the next minute!" I hissed back.

We walked to the main hall where Sebastian began rambling about it. "I refurbished the main hall a few days back, I have taken the liberty to order a wallpaper with a lovely design from France." When Sebastian opened the doors, Meyrin slipped and tossed all the fine china-ware into the air, where they hit the floor with a crash. Luckily, Sebastian closed the door the same time they hit the ground, blocking the sound with the creaking of the door. "I have made a mistake. I think we should proceed to the greenhouse for tea."

Ciel and I sank lower to the ground with a depressing look. "Why? I thought we are here to view the main hall!" Ciel's Aunt Frances complained again.

"Oh, no, we shall have tea first." Sebastian nodded encouragingly with a large grin. "The tow of you have been stuck in a cramped car for such a long time, both of you must be tired." He began talking about his 'excelent choices in fruits and teas' until there was an explosion from what I thought was the kitchen.

"Let me guess, you made a mistake again!" Sebastian was silent, but with a happy smile on his face and a hand over his heart. Oh boy, here comes the scolding and screaming. Ciel readied ourselves for it. "You're such an indecisive man!"

"I'm so sorry, my way of handling matters are just too… Oh, I have just remembered that there is a place which I have been intending to let the Marchioness explore." When she gave him a curious look, Sebastian bowed to her. "It may not really be suitable for ladies to explore it, but let's go to the stables."

"Don't be stupid Sebastian, ladies today do your job better than you do." I scoffed quietly as I trailed beside Ciel, who was smirking.

"Miss, I have specially bought a horse with a blue-black coat as the Young Master's personal horse." Sebastian said petting the horse. "I have always wanted to show this to you."

"It is indeed a splendid horse! Such build and coat!" The eldest lady gasped. "Ciel, do you want to go hunting with me right now?"

"With Aunt?" Ciel questioned.

"Hunting on horses? That's still a thing?" I Whispered to Sebastian from his shoulder.

"Indeed. It is a very popular sport here. I forgot, you recently moved back to England from Japan, correct?" Sebastian smirked.

"What? How did you find out?" I hissed digging my nails into his shoulder deeply.

"Isn't that you got your nickname? When you moved back, you were nervous about those hunting you finding you so you used the Japanese name you were given, Sakura. But, after we found you, you realized you were no longer truly safe around us, so you returned to your original English name, correct?"

"B****rd!" I growled and declawed my nails from his shoulder.

When I zoned back in, I heard Ciel's aunt scoff. "Or perhaps hunting is too strenuous for Earl Phantomhive who possess the small, skinny build of a girl?" I began cackling just like the Undertaker would but Sebastian shoved me off his shoulder to make me stop.

"Sebastian, go make preparations!" Ciel yelled to Sebastian, but he glanced at me too, meaning I was being ordered around too.

"Well then, Ciel, let's have a competition!" Frances dared.

{To be continued…}

* * *

**So, I am so sorry I got rid of her sword and didn't tell why, but I promise I will next chapter. I kinda want to leave you in suspense. As you know, her sword is a huge part of this story, or maybe you didn't, either way, it is, so I wouldn't get rid of it for a reason. Just think about that *wink wink nudge nudge***

**Did anyone notice my new scene divider thing? I'm thinking of doing that with all my stories from now on. You guys can comment on that if you'd like. **

**So, just comment, tell me whatcha think. Anything you thought I should have added/changed/not put in? Let me know. Thanks!**


End file.
